At The Stroke of Midnight: A DHR Cinderella Story
by EgyptianAngel
Summary: The story of how a pair of glass slippers, magical masks, and one enchanting night made Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall in love. But will this Prince Charming find his Cinderella and live happily ever after or will *someone* get in the way?
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Okay, so I admit it's probably corny and overdone to write A Cinderella story Draco/Hermione style, but Cinderella is my FAVORITE Disney Film and D/Hr and my favorite ship, so it only made sense. It's a oneshot, and probably won't be very long, probably around 8 chapters or so. Anyway, I also recommend reading my stories "A Winters Kiss" and its sequel "Unto the End, Into the Beginning". I just recently finished it and I think it pretty awesome, look out for the beginning of Part Three, "The Heir of Malfoy" by the end of the year. Anyway, enough advertising, lol. Please R/R. You don't know how much your feedback can help inspire a writer. As with all my stories, expect plot twists! :D

DISCLAIMER: As always, the story and characters of Harry Potter are the sole property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The version "Cinderella" that inspired this story is property of Disney.

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

By Heather Brewer

The story of how a pair of glass slippers, magical masks, and one enchanting night made Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fall in love. But will this Prince Charming find his Cinderella? A few Slytherins and a certain Potions Master are going to do everything in their power to make sure this is one fairytale that doesn't end happily ever after.

Once Upon a Time…

"… In a land far away there lived a Princess who was kind, brave and stunningly beautiful. She was the brightest women of her age and had two best friends to see her through any difficult times she might have. Yet, her heart was missing something, a soul mate. Hard as she tried, the Princess just couldn't seem to find a suitor that she was satisfied with, and was very close to giving up her search altogether.

Not so far from the Princess lived a handsome Prince. He was dashing, smart and yet very lonely. Unfortunately, the Prince wasn't very brave and therefore unable to stand up to the Evil King. He was a young man who owned everything, and yet had nothing. He was seeking a beautiful Princess that could give him courage to face the King.

Unbeknownst to the Princess and the Prince, the answer to their problems was within their grasp, if only they could open their eyes. Stubborn as they both are, it will take something magical to bring them together. "

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Draco Malfoy walked quickly through his large manor. His father had summoned him to his office, something he hadn't done all summer and Draco could do little to keep himself from sweating from nerves. He took a deep breath, straightened his robes and entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco asked, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, Draco, have a seat please," Lucius offered, gesturing to the large chair placed opposite of his own.

Draco shut the door behind him and took his seat, already feeling his father's eyes burning into him.

"I don't have to remind you that you're seventeenth birthday has passed this summer. You're a man now, Draco, and there are certain duties you must fulfill. I fully expect you to pass your Apparition exam, receive NEWTS in the necessary classes, and practice especially hard in Potions and Charms, so that you may be an asset to our Lord when he is ready for you."

Draco swallowed hard before replying, "Yes, father. I understand. I will not fail you."

"I hope that very much Draco, for the sake of the Malfoys. You must keep our line strong Draco. Therefore, you have one more task this year."

"Father, will everything you are asking of me, as well as the duties I will have as Head Boy I doubt there is much else I can do."

"You will find a young girl who is beautiful and obedient to be your wife and give you a son. Merlin knows there will be families throwing their daughters in front of you this year. You must chose a Slytherin with connections, and bring her home for Christmas."

"Christmas?!" You expect me to have a fiancée' in four months?"

"You'll be surprised how fast you can find a wife, when they knew you are serious about looking."

"You aren't going to make me marry Parkinson, are you?"

"Of course not! Are you mad? She has connections, yes, but the girl is ghastly and weak. She is not Malfoy material. You need someone to give you a son, Draco."

"Yes, father. I understand."

"You may go." Lucius said, almost bored, as Draco rose from his chair and left the room without so much as a glance at his father. He knew that he would never please his father until he pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord and made a family of his own. Draco wished he had the courage to stand up to his father and tell him he wanted a life of freedom, not a life of service. How did Potter keep fighting the Dark Lord? Probably those stupid friends of his…

Draco made his way into the garden before growling in frustration, "Is he mad?" he screamed at no one in particular. "He wants to me be Head Boy, get NEWTS, and find a wife??"

"I know it's unfair, Draco. But you must realize how fortunate you are…"

"Fortunate, mother? How so?"

Narcissa moved towards her son, embracing him in a tight hug. If it weren't for her, Draco would have never recognized affection. Although, thanks to Lucius he was sure of how he wanted to treat a woman; the exact opposite of how he treated his mother.

"That you haven't been forced to give your loyalty to our Lord yet, Draco. Many boys younger than you are already in his service. You have this last year at Hogwarts to be carefree, and I beg you to take advantage of it."

"Carefree? With all the assignments he's given me?"

"And you will excel at them all, my son."

"The Slytherin girls are horrid, Mother. None of them are as kind as you…they look at me and see galleons, a ticket to a good society life."

Narcissa stroked Draco's cheek softly. "My one regret is never having more children that could have turned out like you, Draco. I know you will find a girl who loves you, and love her in return. You will be happy in a marriage, and make a wonderful father."

"But how am I to find one in four months when I haven't been interested in anyone in six years?"

"Well, you just need to broaden your horizons. There's nothing wrong with finding a sixth year, or I suppose I could talk your father into a Ravenclaw, they are very intelligent girls…"

"A Ravenclaw? Mother, are you ill?"

"Oh come now Draco, it's not as if I'm suggesting a Hufflepuff, or a _Gryffindor_…"

Draco shuddered, for some reason when his mother mentioned Gryffindor; his mind instantly went to Granger. Stupid mudblood….

Hermione hit the snooze button for the third time and rolled over, wrapped tightly in her blankets. She had been having the most amazing dream, and didn't want it to end. She had been at a ball, and dancing with a Prince. Was she a Princess, then? Probably, she had been wearing a very extravagant gown. This dream was slipping away from her memory quickly; she couldn't even recall what her Prince looked like.

"It was only a dream…" she yawned, cursing herself for dreaming of fairytales all summer when she was going to be eighteen years old next month. She was an adult by Wizarding standards, almost one by muggle standards as well, and still dreaming of being swept away at a ball by Prince Charming. Before she could think about her dream anymore, the door opened. Her mother entered her room and drew her curtains back. Hermione instantly shut her eyes against the uninvited sunlight.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Wake up! Do you want to miss the train for your last year?"

"Oh mother, I'm nearly packed…" she said, burying herself further into her blankets. Her mother yanked the blankets from her back and pulled them away from her.

"Up! I've made you breakfast," Her mother demanded.

Hermione rose reluctantly, took a quick shower and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She had barely began to butter her toast when he mother cleared her throat in that annoying way she always did when she wanted to talk to Hermione about something important.

"Yes, mother?" Hermione asked, thinking she might as well get it over with now.

"Well, your father and I were thinking…you're going to be graduating from Hogwarts next summer, and since wizards don't continue their education…"

"That's because we go straight into our career!" Hermione said defensively.

"Without any training?"

"Hogwarts_ is_ our training, mother…"

"Yes, well, you could always come work for your father and I while you attend Oxford…"

"Mother, we've talked about this a hundred times! How would I go to Oxford without muggle grades? Besides, I'm getting a job at the ministry!"

Hermione sighed when she realized her mother was fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Mum…I'll...I'll think about it this year, okay?"

After Hermione finished her breakfast, she ran upstairs to pack a few last minute items in her trunk. She had carefully folded all her robes, her shining Head Girl badge in its protective case, her wand, schoolbooks…what was she missing? She spotted her Advanced Transfiguration book on her bed and was placing it in her trunk when she heard a loud _thud._ She looked down at the floor and noticed a very small, very old book bound in leather. Faded gold letters on the cover spelt out, "_Cinderella_" and Hermione gasped.

"Where did this come from? I haven't read this book in ages…" She thought for a moment, and then added it to the pile of books in her trunk and made her way downstairs to the car.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison, running towards her and wrapping her in rather large hugs. For the first time in five years, she had spent the entire summer away from them with her ill Aunt in France.

"We got your letter about getting Head Girl!" Harry told her.

"Yeah, we're not shocked. But, uh, congratulations." Ron added.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to get on the train and get back to Hogwarts. I was only home with my parents for a week and they've been driving me absolutely crazy!"

"Why?" Harry asked, because Hermione had never mentioned being annoyed by her parents. She'd actually hardly mentioned them at all, in fact.

"They're just going on about me moving home when I graduate, and working with them…"

Ron snorted in laughter and Harry nudged his elbow into Ron's side.

"No, it's okay Harry, Ron's right. The idea is absolutely absurd, why would I have spent all those years training as a witch just to move back to the muggle world and be a dentist?"

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron found their way into a compartment they thought had been empty, but were happy to see Luna and Neville were occupying it.

"Heya Harry," said Neville, who was blushing slightly, which led Harry to mentally question what Neville and Luna had been doing alone in a compartment together.

The six of them shared their summer stories with each other to entertain themselves during the long train ride to Hogwarts. When it had become dark outside, Hermione excused herself to go change into her new robes.

"Oh, I can't wait to see your badge!" Luna exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon…"

Draco grudgingly stopped at his usual compartment, already knowing that Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting there to greet him. Before he opened the compartment, he heard a large amount of giggling come from the compartment across from where he was standing. He stood close to the door and cracked it open, pressing his ear to the door. He could hear Jackie and Rebecca, two Slytherins in his year, talking about the Yule Ball,

"Oh I wish we could have another dance! We haven't had one in ages and this is our last year!" Jessica said, almost pouting.

"I know, Pansy is so lucky she got to go with Draco. I hope he can get us a seventh year dance for Christmas, that would be so magical!" Rebecca declared.

"Yeah, but Granger is Head Girl and she'll probably never go for It." Jessica replied, folding her arms in protest.

"Ohh, I hate her!"

"Duh, we all do."

Draco quietly shut the compartment door and sighed. Why hadn't it registered until now that he would be working with Granger this ENTIRE year? Dealing with Granger on top of everything else he had going was not going to be pleasant, she was definitely going to push him. He let the idea of a ball sink in as he gained the courage to enter the compartment with his fake friends. It would be the perfect way to find a girl who would do well in society and was well connected, beautiful…and hopefully not as fake and vain as all the other girls he had met. Then again, the only girls he could think of who were real and didn't care what people thought of them were Gryffindors like Granger and the Weasley girl, and he couldn't stand any of them. Was he shallow after all?

Draco saw Potter offer his hand to Granger and helped her into one of the horseless carriages, which made him snort in disgust. Why was Potter wasting his time being a gentleman with her? Better yet, why did he care so much?

Draco quickly noticed Rebecca and Jessica approaching him. He offered both of them his hand to assist them into the carriage, earning a "thank you" and blushing cheeks from both of them. Draco hated that he was doing exactly what his Father told him to do without even thinking a second thought about it; he was trying to win over a girl to be his wife.

"Ah!" Said Dumbledore loudly, taking in a deep breath, "Our first years have been sorted and to them I say, 'Welcome to Hogwarts'! Joining us again this year is Professor Slughorn for Potions, and Professor Snape will remain teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We will all miss Professor Sprout, but as many of you know she retired last year and so Herbology will be taught by Professor Swanson!"

Dumbledore gestured to his left and a young woman with long black hair rose and waved at the students before sitting back down.

"As always, our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. There is to be no magic in the corridors in between classes, and please be so kind as to wipe your boots before entering the castle from your lessons on the grounds! I'll save any further lessons for your Professors, so let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables and gold plates instantly filled with every sort of food you could imagine. There was a large amount of "oohhhs" and "aahhhss" from the first year students, which made Harry laugh. He remembered how excited that had made Harry and Ron in their first year.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror on the first day of class and sighed as she brushed her thick, almost unruly hair. She grabbed a large clip from her dresser and pinned it back as best she could with a little gel Lavender had let her borrow. She starred at her new gold Head Girl badge and thought of all the girls who had worn it before her. _Why did they make Head Girl? Was it for their grades as well? Did they do fun things for their seventh years? How far did they go to enforce the rules?_ Hermione knew she had been a strict prefect these past two years, and it certainly wasn't earning her points with the school. Perhaps this year she could find a way to follow the rules and still have a memorable year, because after they all left the safety of Hogwarts, it was going to be a very different world, one she hoped she would be ready for.

The day seemed to go well enough, this year she was taking; Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Experienced Care of Magical Creatures. There was also a special period set aside for meetings with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape…and Draco Malfoy. It was going to be awful to have to see Snape twice a day and deal with Malfoy, who no doubt would be arguing with everything she said. Her only consolation was that she would have Friday afternoons off and be able to watch Harry, Ginny and Ron at Quidditch practice.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron, who were off to Divination, to make her way to the third floor for her first meeting as Head Girl. She stopped off at the Library to check out "Hogwarts, a History" for what was probably the hundredth time. She wanted to read specifically about what Head Boys and Head Girls had done and what they were remembered for. Hermione opened the door and took her seat and laid her exceptionally large book bag on the table with a loud thud, as she was expecting to be the only one there, since it was a full 30 minutes before the meeting. Apparently, the loud noise has startled the person sitting at the opposite end of the table, causing the book to fall from the end of his lap. Hermione was about to ask them why they were in an abandoned classroom, when Draco Malfoy stood up and straightened his robes, placing his book back on the table. His hair was in the usual slicked back style, and he looked rather flushed. _Had he been blushing? _

"You know Granger, I thought you of all people would treat your books better," he said as he took out of a handkerchief to polish his Head Boy badge before pinning it to his robes.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Embarrassed to wear your badge around your friends?"

"Absolutely not, I just want to keep mine looking new."

"I can understand that. You've got to look presentable, being the first Slytherin to actually wear that badge…"

Draco pointed to the book Hermione was reading before saying, "You know Granger, you might want to read that book a bit more carefully, because I'm actually the 247th Slytherin to be Head Boy, and unfortunately you're the 514th Gryffindor to be Head Girl. Probably because most of the Headmasters favor Gryffindors."

"That's not true! Headmasters always remain unbiased! Besides, it's the sorting hat that chooses the Head Boy and Head Girl, so doesn't accuse me of being unknowledgeable about the subject, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it when he saw the door opening, revealing Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Oh, good! You two are early, we can start the meeting early then…"

"Yes, how fortunate for us," Snape muttered, taking a seat next to Draco.

Hermione pulled out a long roll of parchment and laid it out on the table. She also removed a large bottle of ink and two very nice quills.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you always take such thorough notes, would you mind being our Scribe, dear?"

"Of course, Professor. I would be delighted." Hermione replied.

Draco had to keep himself from commenting on what a suck up bookworm she was, maybe this year was going to be harder then he thought. _Why did Granger always have to be so perfect? What? No, she wasn't perfect. She just pretended to be. _

"Now, our first order of business is to go over the ground rules for you two, and then you'll be able to plan out the year…"

"I've prepared a list of the rules, Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind…"

"Of course, Professor Snape," McGonagall said through pursed lips. Hermione smirked, it seemed that the Professors were just as unhappy at the prospect of working together for the next year. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

Hermione wrote down all of Professor Snape's absurdly specific rules, including their when they were or weren't allowed to interfere in rule breaking, give or take points, be out on school grounds, miss class for their duties, and how events could be cancelled at any time if the students were misbehaving. Hermione made a mental not to herself that this meant the Gryffindors were going to have to be extra careful this year, as Snape would be looking for any reason to cancel something fun and blame it on Gryffindor to make the school hate them. After what felt like an hour, Snape rolled up his parchment and Professor McGonagall perked up and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Well, now that we have the formalities out of the way, we can address some lighter topics. I would like to take this time to congratulate you on behalf of your Headmasters and the staff here at Hogwarts. As you know, you two were both chosen by the Sorting Hat, and we know you're both going to do an excellent job. Follow all of the rules that Professor Snape mentioned, and you'll make us all proud. You'll both get a chance to speak at Graduation next summer, so be thinking about what you want to say to the faculty, students, and their parents.

"Professor McGonagall, exactly how many events do you get to plan?"

"Well, that's up to you and Miss Granger, of course."

"Erm, well, I was talking to some students on the train, and I was thinking we should have another ball…"

Professor McGonagall and Hermione starred at him in disbelief. Hermione didn't know what she couldn't believe more, that he had been talking to students on a train, or that he was supporting the idea of a ball.

"I think that's a great idea," said Professor McGonagall, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, yes, I think we're long overdue for one." Hermione added approvingly.

"Yes, well, many students have had this idea before you, but could never get it together…" Professor Snape added.

"Well, I'm sure Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger are quite up to the challenge, aren't you?"

Hermione and Draco nodded in unison, although they refrained from making eye contact.

"Well, when were you thinking of having this ball?" Professor McGonagall asked, trying to move along the conversation.

"Halloween?" Draco suggested.

"I don't know if we could get it together by then," Hermione said.

_Leave it to Granger to turn down my ideas. _Draco thought.

"What about right before the Christmas Holiday?" Hermione asked, looking at her planner, "the 19th is a Friday, what about then?"

"Fine" Draco said, nodding in agreement. It was cutting it close, but it'd still give him time to bring someone home for the holidays.

"Well, very good! We've had an excellent first meeting. Why don't you two take the week to think of some ideas, and we'll discuss them all next week?"

The four of them nodded in agreement, happy to be free of each other for another week.


	2. Madam Esmeralda's Masks

A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the second chapter of "At the Stroke of Midnight", a Cinderella story featuring Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. In the first chapter you'll notice I've listed the cast, and as a reminder some characters are more loosely based than others. Anyway, this must be a record for me to have out two chapters in two nights, which means I've been neglecting my homework and I wont have Chapter 3: The Masquerade Ball, out until early November.

**"At the Stroke of Midnight"**

**Chapter Two: Madam Esmeralda's Masks**

"Hermione, is it true you're having a ball for the seventh years?" Ginny asked anxiously, almost jogging to keep up with Hermione as she hurried to her Charms class.

"What? Oh, yeah…well, Draco and I are making the plans…maybe you can go with Neville…"

"No, I think he's taking Luna…they've been spending a lot more time together lately." Ginny said, looking dejected.

"What about Seamus?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to see if she was upset about Neville, or just wanted another boyfriend.

"Yeah, maybe…whom are you going with?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ginny, I haven't even planned the ball yet, much less thought about a date!"

"Yeah, I don't know…I was kind of hoping Harry will ask me…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, stopping so sudden the Ginny almost crashed into her.

"Yeah, well…it's not like I'm gonna go with my brother or anything, besides, you'll probably go with Ron, won't you?"

"If he asks. Listen Ginny, I'm sorry but I've really got to get to Charms."

"Yeah, I understand. Hogsmeade is in two weeks, you wanna go shopping for new dress robes?"

"Sure, that sounds great. See you after class, Ginny"

"See you, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, running off toward the dungeons for her Potions class.

_Neville and Luna? Harry and Ginny?_ They hadn't even announced the ball yet, and already girls were finding their dates to the ball. Ginny had brought up a very good question, would Ron ask her to the Ball? All the Gryffindors would probably be expecting it, but Ron wasn't really good at that sort of thing. In fact, it was Harry who asked the Patil twins to go to the Yule Ball with him and Ron.

Hermione was doing her Charms homework in the library when she heard the chair next to her pull out and books hit the table. She looked up and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed that he would interrupt her studying.

"Oh, relax Granger…the Charms homework isn't due until Wednesday! Besides, I thought we should get to work on planning the ball."

"Yeah, so we won't have the hear another lecture about what a bunch of irresponsible dunderheads the Head Boy and Head Girl have been in the past."

"You can't blame Snape for making such an accurate assumption, most of them have been _Gryffindors_…"

"Do you want my help or not?" Hermione had to keep herself from giving her usual stern look she gave Ron and Harry.

"It's not so much that I want your help, Granger. It's that we have to do this together, so we might as well get on with it."

"How charming of you, Malfoy."

"Yes, well, that's always been a trait of mine," Draco flashed Hermione one of his smirks, and took out a piece of parchment from his book bag.

Hermione, disgusted, closed her Charms book and pushed it off to the side.

"Well, Professor McGonagall always sees to it that the Great Hall is decorated for Christmas, so we really won't have to do much there other than moving all the tables out of the room. Of course we'll need refreshments, so we'll have to talk to the House Elves down in the kitchens, see if they'll make us anything…"

"Granger, they're House Elves, we'll just give them the menu and they'll make the food."

"Draco, that's a lot of extra work for them! How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"Look, Granger, I'm not in your stupid S.P.E.W club or anything, alright? That's what House Elves do, but if it'll get you off your high horse, you can go to the kitchens yourself."

"Fine, I will."

"Good! What else then?" Draco asked triumphantly.

"Invitations, Entertainment, and some sort of theme." Hermione replied, determined not to let Malfoy get the upper hand on this event.

"And that's all, then? Food, invitations, entertainment, decorations…and an...erm, theme?"

"Well, it takes a lot more planning than you would think. And yes, a theme. You know, an idea of how people should be dressed…like we could all wear Hogwarts colors instead of house colors to show unity…"

"I'm not wearing purple, Granger."

"Fine. Famous witches and wizards?"

"It's not a history lesson, it's a dance!"

"Fine, what about a Masquerade Ball?"

"A Masquerade ball, eh?"

"Yes, you know…where everyone wears masks…" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, Granger, I KNOW what a Masquerade Ball is."

"Well, I suppose that does sound rather fun…"

"What about Entertainment?"

"Malfoy, I'm already going to the kitchens, and I thought of the theme, you need to contribute _something _to this ball!

"Fine! I have a better taste in music anyway! We wouldn't want anything _muggle _sounding, would we? As for invitations…we could just put up flyers in the dormitories."

"I suppose you'll want me to do that?"

"Well, seeing as you have girl handwriting, yes."

"Are we done here, then?"

"I think so. Oh, and you'll probably want to think of ideas for some other events. You wouldn't want me showing you up in our next meeting, would you?" Draco asked, his famous smirk returning.

"If you don't mind, I need to finish my Charms homework. Something you should think about doing if you actually want to get N.E.W.T's this year!"

Draco stuffed the parchment into his book bag and left the table without saying goodbye to Granger. Leave it to her to remind him of something else he was supposed to be doing for his father. At least with this ball, he could decide on a suitable girl. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, having to pick some beautiful, completely stupid girl for his bride. I suppose he could blame his mother for always being such a hopeless romantic, because deep down he always dreamed of what it would be like to marry his true love. He liked to think that his father did love his mother in the beginning, but Lord Voldemort filled his heart with anger and hate. That's why Draco didn't want to join the Dark Lord, he was afraid of becoming a shell of his former self.

If Hermione thought their meeting had been horrible, her next Defense Against the Dark Arts was absolutely unbearable. How had Snape managed to be the only teacher to make it TWO years in the subject? Last year she had actually been counting on the curse to make Snape ill or something. _Figures_, she thought to herself, _I always have the worst luck_! Hermione continued to find Potions rather enjoyable now that Professor Slughorn was teaching it again.

Hermione's lessons and Head Girl duties were taking up a lot more time that she had anticipated, and she hadn't been to a Quidditch practice yet. She kept promising Ron, Ginny, and Harry that she wouldn't miss their games, which were more important than practices anyway, which they agreed with. Two weeks passed yet it seemed like ages to Hermione, whose days were occupied from sunrise to well after nightfall. It was finally time to spend some time with Ginny and Luna in Hogsmeade.

Ron and Harry had gone to visit Fred and George at their joke shop, leaving the girls alone to shop for the Ball.

"Who are you going with Luna?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione noticed Ginny seemed to be very interested in whom the seventh year girls were attending the ball with. She couldn't quite decide is this was because she was seeing who she might be able to attend with, or seeing if she had any competition in getting Harry to ask her.

"Oh," said Luna dreamily, "probably Neville."

Hermione had to contain her shock, as this was the first time she had ever seen Luna Lovegood blush.

"He's a really good dancer," Ginny said immediately, "he took me to the Yule Ball in my third year,"

"Oh yes, I remember now. Are you sure we should be buying our dress robes so early? The Ball is still three months away, and that's plenty of time for the nargles to steal them."

"Don't worry, Luna. The nargles aren't going to steal your dress. Besides, we have to get ours before all the good robes are gone!"

"Oh, Ginny," said Luna, holding up a pair of green sparkling dress robes, "you should buy this pair. It'll match Harry's eyes."

Ginny's checks turned as red as her hair, "Harry hasn't asked me."

"Well, I'm sure he will. But if he doesn't, they'll look nice with your red hair," Luna suggested.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Luna…you're hair and complexion are so beautiful. You should get something like these silver robes, you'd look like an angel…"

"These robes are different," said Ginny, pointing toward a rack in the front of the store.

"They look like muggle gowns," Hermione observed.

"We should get them! We could find some really pretty masks to go with them!"

"You don't think we'll stand out? Nah, it's a masquerade, right? Even witches wore this kind of stuff a hundred years ago. After spending sometime in the robe shop, the girls left to meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, is that a new shop?" Ginny said, pointing to a very tiny, very dark shop with glowing green letters that read, "Madam Esmeralda's Masks".

"Ohh, that would be perfect Hermione! Let's go look…"

"Alright, but we only have a few minutes until we have to meet Harry and Ron…"

"Welcome, dears!" a witch said in a very low voice. She moved toward them effortlessly, almost floating. She had long black hair with a bright green bandana tying it back. Her robes were black as well and glided across the floor. She had lots of jewelry and bright makeup on. Her shop smelt like incense and paint. Hermione made a mental note that she looked like a very cliché muggle version of a fortuneteller. Hopefully she wouldn't be as unbearable as Professor Trelawney was with her nonsense about "an all seeing eye".

"I am Madam Esmeralda…come seeking a way to conceal your identity?"

"No," said Ginny is a quiet voice, "we're just…erm…going to a Masquerade Ball and saw your shop and thought we would…"

The rest of Ginny's words were drowned out by a shriek of laughter from Madam Esmeralda, "how exciting!" she exclaimed.

She turned quickly and gestured for them to follow her, mumbling different things to herself along the way. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were all exchanging awkward glances at each other until they reached their destination, an entire covered with different masks. They started out very simple at the bottom, the most intricate asks at the very top.

"My masks are very special, dears…they can conceal your identity. Once these masks are on, the effect will last only until midnight, then your identity will be revealed. They are perfect for your Ball, or anytime you want to go unnoticed. I also have true love glass slippers…"

"Did you say true love slippers?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Yes, dear. You wear these glass slippers to the dance," she said, holding up a pair of glistening glass slippers, "and you leave one behind. Your true love will find it, return the slipper to you and then you'll live happily ever after."

"Like Cinderella?" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, yes dear, you must be a muggleborn. Cinderella is a true story you know, I know the women that was her "fairy godmother".

"Wait…are you telling me Cinderella is a REAL story?"

"Well, yes, all the Grimm Brother's stories are true. They were brilliant wizards, you know…"

"You've heard their stories, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, we called them fairytales. All little girls grew up reading about Princesses' being rescued by their handsome Prince."

"And you can all have those happily ever afters, with enchanted products from my store!"

"Um, we actually have plans, but thanks so much for showing us around," Hermione said quickly, pulling Luna and Ginny out of the store and into The Three Broomsticks.

"That woman was absolutely mad, we don't need enchanted masks or magic slippers…"

"We use magic for everything else, why not to find our true love?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, do you honestly think all of our true loves just happen to be at Hogwarts? It's completely ridiculous, fairy tale stuff!"

"Alright, I get it. Let's just find…"

"Oi!" said Ron, waving at them from across the room. The girls hung their cloaks on the hooks and made their way toward the table.

"What took you guys so long? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, Ronald" Ginny retorted.

"That's because girls always take so long to do anything!"

"Let's just order," Harry suggested, trying to avoid an argument in which Ron would be severely embarrassed.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time for another meeting with Draco and the Professors. This time, Hermione and Draco were able to present solid plans to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They sat in silence while the Professors reviewed their notes, Hermione could tell by the small smile on McGonagall's lips that she was very pleased with their plans. Snape's pursed lips also told Hermione that he was probably trying to find flaws with their plans, and was failing.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, I am very pleased! When will these flyers being going out?"

"We thought it best to wait until after Halloween," Hermione replied before Draco had the chance.

"Yes, and Gran…I mean, Hermione is going to take care of the food and I'll be booking entertainment."

"Splendid!" Professor McGonagall seemed much more comfortable showing her delight to her stars students, revealing a very different side then the strict transfiguration Professor they were both used to.

Snape had an evil grin on his face, and Hermione knew he was going to insult their plans before he even spoke.

"How do you expect to pay for the entertainment? Anyone worth booking is going to want some kind of fee, I suppose."

"Well in states in our Code of Conduct books that each year the Head Boy and Head Girl are allotted a budget for the year's activities, so we'll take it out of there."

"Yes, well, you'll want to be careful or the money will run out before the year is through."

"Yes, Professor Snape, I'm sure they're both full aware how to budget. Well, I suppose that's all for this week. Hermione, dear, would you mind staying behind?"

"Of course not, Professor McGonagall."

Draco smirked at her as he packed up his book bag, oh how he hoped Granger was in trouble or getting extra work.

Professor McGonagall waited until Professor Snape and Draco had left before speaking again. She then went to a rather large box in the corner that Hermione hadn't noticed until now.

"Now, I know this is technically inappropriate conduct, but I trust this can be our little secret, Miss Granger."

Hermione's curiosity was definitely sparked as McGonagall passed her the box. Hermione examined the box before opening it. It was black with a bright green ribbon, and was someone very familiar. Hermione opened the box to reveal a beautifully decorated mask. The base of the mask was simple and black. Gold glitter had been sprinkled on the mask, and green and purple feathers were sprouting from either end.

Hermione gasped at the beauty of the mask, "Oh, Professor McGonagall, you shouldn't have…" As Hermione spoke those words, she flipped over the mask, which revealed small gold letters that read "M. E. Masks". It only took Hermione a few seconds to register that this was a mask from Madam Esmeralda's shop. _Why would Professor McGonagall be giving me a magic mask?_

"I thought it would be fun for you to wear such a nice mask to the ball, and not worry about it slipping. It says it stays on until midnight…"

Hermione went to put the mask back in the box, and realized something shimmering beneath more tissue paper. Hermione quickly pulled the paper out of the box, revealing the sparkling glass slippers she had also seen in the store.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, Miss Weasley told me you chose a dress of ice blue, the slippers should match perfectly. You're not only Head Girl, Miss Granger, you're a Gryffindor, which means you should be looking your best."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Professor McGonagall a tight hug, which she returned only for a few seconds before clearing her throat, "now off to your lessons, Miss Granger!"

"Of course, and thank you again Professor!"

"Lucius Malfoy's robes glided across the floor as he made his way to Argus Filch's office. His cane and boots made alternating clicks against the newly polished castle floors. He didn't like having the trust in such an incompetent squib, but he'd rather leave this in his hands than Snape's. Lucius and Bellatrix still weren't exactly sure where his loyalty lied, and his son's future was of the upmost importance.

"Filch!" he demanded, rapping his cane against the door.

It took a moment for a disgruntled Argus Filch, who had one eye slightly larger than the other, and nappy brown hair. His cat, Mrs. Norris wrapped herself between his legs, purring.

"Malfoy?" he questioned.

"Are you going to make me discuss our business in the hall, or invite me into your office?"

Still looking slightly confused, Filch opened his door all the way and allowed Lucius to enter. "Keep an eye out," he told Mrs. Norris, shutting her outside with the door.

Lucius had already taken a seat at the desk when Filch returned from giving Mrs. Norris her instructions, and he took the chair opposite him.

"Mr. Filch, you have eyes all over this school. Therefore, I think you'd be the perfect man to employ for the assignment."

"Employ?" Filch asked, arching an eyebrow.

Lucius placed a large sack of galleons on the desk, "Yes, employ."

"And what would you want me to do?" Filch asked, his grin widening as he weighed the gold in his greedy hands.

"I want you to keep an eye on my son this year. He's supposed to be picking a Wife for himself, and I don't want any delays."

"So you want me to follow him around and make sure he's dating?"

"I want you to make sure that no complications arise. Let him use the Room of Requirement, stay on grounds past curfew, anything he needs. If anyone can do this, Filch, it's you. So do we have an accord?" Lucius asked, offering his hand to Filch.

Filch shook it quickly and said, "You best be on your way, Mister Malfoy. I have to go check for students out of bed,"

"Yes, yes of course. However, I expect a weekly owl as well. Good night, Mr. Filch" Lucius exited the office, and quickly made his way down to the dungeons and to the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood," he whispered.

The statue obediently shifted to the left and a small hole opened in the wall.

Draco Malfoy, who had been studying by the fire on one of their luxurious couches, turned around to see who had entered their common room at such a late hour, and practically fell off the couch.

"Father?" he half shouted.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole house?"

"What are you doing in here? Adults aren't allowed in!" he tried to say firmly.

"Draco, I'm a School Governor and a Slytherin Alumni, I can enter as I please."

"Well, what do you want? I'm studying."

"I needn't remind you that you shouldn't be taking that tone with me, Draco. I've come to see what your plans are for finding a wife."

"You'll be happy to know, father, that I'm having a ball and I'm going to be choosing then."

"Excellent, when is this ball?"

"Just before the holiday…"

"And you'll be bringing her home, then?'

"If all goes well, yes."

"Well, make sure all goes well, and don't take no for an answer. No I must be going, I have more business to attend to."

"Well, father, it was lovely to see you," Draco said, keeping his voice monotone and didn't even bother to check the expression on his father's face as he left the common room.

Draco strolled through Hogsmeade aimlessly that next weekend, thinking about his assignment. If he was going to choose his future bride at the Hogwarts Bride, he had to be certain she was beautiful, smart, obedient, and funny. He wanted someone who could give him beautiful children, challenge him intellectually, and truly love him for who he was. The more he thought about it, the more pleased he was with Granger's idea for a masquerade ball. With his identity hidden, he would be free to get to know girls without them pinning away for the Malfoy name. He would need a very good mask. Perhaps he should also change the color of his hair? His features were very unique and easy to spot; he didn't want his identity to be compromised until he decided the time was right.

Without realizing it, Draco had entered the outskirts of Hogsmeade. A loud door slam caused him to look up quickly, and it was then he noticed a little black shop with bright green letters that read "Madam Esmeralda's Masks". Perfect, he thought to himself.

"Welcome, Mister Malfoy!" a witch said in a very sensuous voice. She moved toward him effortlessly, almost floating. She had long black hair with a bright green bandana tying it back. Her robes were black as well and glided across the floor. She had lots of jewelry and bright makeup on. Draco was instantly reminded of Professor Trelawney.

"How did you know my name?" Draco asked, arching a brow.

"I know a lot of things, Mister Malfoy. The spirits have told me there is a Ball happening at Hogwarts soon. You must be seeking a very special mask…"

"Yes! I need something that's going to hide my identity."

Madam Esmeralda gestured for him to follow her to the back of the store, where a large wall was covered with all different kinds of masks. Draco took several minutes analyzing some of the more interesting masks. Finally, he settled on one.

"That one," Draco said, pointing to the highest mask in the right hand corner. It had a black base that covered the eyes and the nose, and was trimmed in green.

"Simple, yet elegant," she said, levitating the mask down into Draco's hands, "and I've already sold its match!"

"Its match?"

"Why yes, every enchanted mask has a match. There is always one female mask and one male mask. You find the girl with the matching mask, and you'll find your true love!"

"Perfect," said Draco, looking rather pleased with himself.

A/N: PLEASE R/R! Next chapter is the Masquerade Ball! Are you excited? I am! Draco and Hermione have NO idea what's in store for them! ;)


	3. The Masquerade Ball

A/N: First off, thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! Please continue to R/R, it helps me out more than you know! So finally we're getting to the Ball, I know we went from the start of term to December very quickly, but most of our story takes place from the Ball on, so why not get to the good stuff, right? Anyway, this chapter has a cliff hanger, just so you know! I'm evil, yes, I know! The song Draco and Hermione dance to is called "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down, and I thought it was a very fitting song, so enjoy!

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Three: The Masquerade Ball

Before Hermione knew it, it was November and the Quidditch season was starting. Since Hermione had Fridays off, she would be able to watch the first Quidditch game and cheer on Ginny, Ron, and Harry. For once in her life, everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly. What made her happiest of all was that there had been no sign of Voldemort since last year. She was keeping pace with all of her classes, had already hosted an array of activities for the seventh year students, such as a Halloween Party, breakfasts in Hogsmeade and her and Draco were planning a spring carnival.

Draco Malfoy, the one thing making her Monday afternoons unbearable. The only thing she looked forward to was Professor McGonagall defending her and Draco to Professor Snape, who always looked very dejected when he couldn't find anything wrong with their plans. Argus Filch seemed to be paying an extreme amount of attention to the seventh year students. Filch didn't need much motivation to spy on students, but Hermione was almost positive Snape was putting him up to it. One slip up and he'd cancel all futures activities for them. Miraculously, the seventh year students had been keeping their noses clean, probably because they were always in books studying for the N.E.W.T's.

"Hey Guys!" Hermione greeted excitedly as she took a seat next to Neville, Luna and Dean. She had missed the first ten minutes of the game to finish her Charms homework, which she was sure Harry and Ron wouldn't even notice. The score was already Slytherin 50 and Gryffindor 20. Both crowds were going wild with the excitement of the game.

Draco searched the sky for the small, golden snitch when suddenly he was rammed into. Catching his grip on his broom to keep from falling to the ground he realized that it was Harry who had tried to throw him from his broom.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco shouted to Harry, even though they were hovering only feet from each other.

"You're not going to win this game by cheating Draco."

"No, I think you're taking care of the cheating yourself," Draco accused, half shouting over the win.

"I'm making sure you don't try anything!" Harry said defensively.

"Me? I'm not the one running into people."

"Look, just stay away!" Harry demanded.

"If you think I'm going to stay away from the snitch you're crazier than I thought Potter. I'm the seeker, it's my job to catch the snitch!"

"I'm not talking about the snitch! I'm talking about Hermione!" Harry shouted over the noise of the crowd as Seamus Finnigan announced that Ginny Weasley, who now played as Chaser, had scored ten points for Gryffindor.

"You really are crazy, Potter. I don't want to be spending time with Hermione anymore than you'd fancy an afternoon with Snape," Draco said, and as he did he saw the snitch fly past Gryffindor's far right goal post. The ball changed its directions quite rapidly. It circled around Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley, who seemed to take no notice of the snitch. It made another circle around and flew north.

"She says you've been giving her a hard time in meetings!" Harry said, shoving into Malfoy.

"Oh, the little Mudblood's been whining to her Prince Potter to come and save her."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Harry shouted over the crowd as the Slytherin chasers made it passed Ron and executed a double play.

It quickly flew his way and Harry seemed to catch sight of it as well. They looked at each other for a moment, and then dove straight down in a race to retrieve the snitch, pushing and bumping each other along the way. Draco glanced sideways at Harry, who showed no sign that he was going to pull up soon. Harry heard Seamus announce that Gryffindor made a double play and scored 20 more points. Draco shoved Harry a short distance away, but Harry managed to fly back into position almost immediately. Draco sat lower to his broom and outstretched his hand for the snitch that lay just centimeters out of his reach. It was no longer a race to see who could catch the snitch and victory for their team, it was about who was better on a personal level. Draco's fingertip touched the snitch and he was about to grab it when he felt a powerful sting in his arm as Harry shoved the end of his broom into it. Before Draco could recover Harry caught the snitch.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! Final score: Gryffindor 200 Slytherin 70! CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDOR!" Seamus bellowed as the Gryffindor crowd went wild, running down onto the field to congratulate the players.

"How embarrassing!" Harry shouted at Draco mockingly before a crowd of Gryffindor's scoped him up and carried him off the field shouting, "Potter caught the Snitch! Potter caught the Snitch!"

Hermione was very pleased that Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin, putting them in first place for the new season. However, she knew Draco was going to be even more horrid than usual to have been outshined by Harry, once again.

"Anything new to report Mister Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, who was slumped over in his chair mumbling to himself. Hermione knew he was dejected over loosing the game, and was probably muttering obscenities about the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hmm? No," Draco said, clearing his throat as he sat up in his chair. He could have rather good posture when he wanted to.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, shooting a look of disapproval before turning to Hermione.

"Well, I have the first draft of the flyer," Hermione said, very pleased with herself that she had something to present and Draco didn't. Hermione placed a piece of parchment trimmed in gold in front of Draco, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The first thing Draco noticed about the invitation was that it had been handwritten in shimmering purple ink.

_The Faculty of Hogwarts cordially invites you to_

**_The Seventh Year's Yule Ball_**

_When: December 19th, 1997_

_Please arrive promptly at 7pm. The curfew is midnight._

_Where: The Great Hall_

_The theme of the night is Masquerade. Please arrive in your finest dress robes and a Mask of your choice._

"Oh, Hermione dear, these are lovely!" Professor McGonagall praised.

Professor Snape pursed his lips before saying, "Yes, I find them to be acceptable. Except, had we previously discussed a curfew of midnight?"

Professor McGonagall answered before Draco or Hermione had the chance,

"Yes, Professor Snape, midnight has always been the curfew for special occasions such as this. I can assure you that if you see any inappropriate behavior, we will be sending students back to their dormitories early."

"I've already gone down to the kitchens," Hermione said, trying to move the discussion to a nicer topic, "and the menu is all set."

"Well, I've booked the entertainment, the Weird Sisters are coming back"

"Oh, how excellent, Draco. Thank you." Praised Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, all seems well. It's time to adjourn our meeting, then." Professor Snape suggested.

"Professors? If you don't mind, I suggest that we postpone all meetings under we return from the Holidays. The homework load is getting rather large, and Hermione and I have made all the preparations for the ball."

The Professors nodded in agreement, seeming just as happy about the prospect of no meetings for nearly two months as Hermione and Draco did.

The next day, Hermione and Draco began to pass out the flyers to all seventh year students. Hermione hadn't seen so much gossip since their fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. The girls began to act like first years again, traveling in large groups, giggling wildly when an attractive boy walked by.

The seventh year boys were under a lot of pressure to find dates, and unfortunately for the girls, the guy to girl ratio was not very good. To no one's surprise, Neville had asked Luna to go with him to the ball during double Charms with the Ravenclaws. Harry asked Ginny after Gryffindor's victory against Hufflepuff, which had made the night an even larger celebration. Apparently Ron had been very naïve to the fact that his best friend and little sister had been developing feelings for each other, but was pleased to have Harry take her than one of the other horny boys that he thought paid too much attention to his sister.

What Hermione found most annoying was the swarm of Slytherin girls that were piling on the perfume and make-up and practically throwing themselves in front of Draco Malfoy, hoping he would ask one of them. At first Hermione thought for sure that he would ask Pansy Parkinson, who was always hanging around him. But when she heard Pansy crying to Millicent in the girl's bathroom just a week before the ball, she became very curious as to why the "Slytherin Prince" would be going solo to the biggest event of the year. Especially since it was an event that had been his idea in the first place. Also to no one's surprise, Ron had not yet worked up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball.

The Monday before the ball, Hermione decided to ask Draco why he wasn't going with anyone to the ball, and stopped him on his way to Potions.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Hermione called across the corridor. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned out, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What could you possibly want, Granger?" Draco asked in disgust.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, and realized she really didn't know how to ask. After all, why Draco wasn't taking a date to the Yule Ball was absolutely none of her business, so why was she so curious?

"Well, I…I was wondering why you weren't taking anyone to the Ball. It's been utterly frightful having to deal with crying Pansy Parkinson for the past month.

"I think you and I have found the one thing we can agree on, Granger." Draco responded, a smirk spreading across his face.

Hermione was frozen with shock, did he just admit to agreeing with her on something?

"I'm not taking anyone because it sort of defeats the whole purpose of a Masquerade Ball, don't you think? If you go with someone, they're already going to know you're identity, aren't they?"

"Right, good point. That's what I've decided on as well."

"You mean Weasley didn't get the guts to ask you. You know Granger, it's a pity that a mudblood lover won't even take you…"

Anger began to swell up inside Hermione, she felt like knocking Draco onto the ground. Unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle approached Draco and Hermione took the opportunity to disappear down the opposite corridor.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror that Friday night, and thought to herself that she was already unrecognizable, even without her enchanted mask. She had found a spell to curl her hair in large brown ringlets, which were pushed out of her face with a blue headband. She tied her mother's black choker around her neck and straightened out her long, flowing blue gown. She hoped she hadn't overdressed for the ball, but took comfort in the fact that Ginny and Luna had also bought Renaissance style gowns. She slipped into the glass slippers McGonagall had bought her, and they felt surprisingly comfortable, there must have been some sort of enchantment on them.

Hermione bit her lip in indecision as she stared down at the mask. Once she put this mask on, it would conceal her identity until midnight. If the crazy Madam Esmeralda was right about the mask, then she would also lose a shoe tonight, which would be found by her true love. The whole thing seemed utterly ridiculous. After all, they were just a pair of shoes and a mask, no matter how unique they were in style. Hermione was glad her roommates had already gone down to the ball, so she could put her mask on in private. She placed the mask to her face and felt it being sucked to her face like a magnet. She tried to lift it up, but it seemed there was magical glue keeping it in place.

_Well, I don't look any different_, she thought to herself_, some enchanted mask!_

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the large mirror in his common room, straightening his tie. He thought his new dress robes looked rather good on him. To his dismay, he could hear his father's instructions playing over and over again in his mind, "_Tonight you're going to find a woman to marry, Draco. Don't let me down!"_

"Well, here goes nothing!" Draco said to an empty room, and placed the mask on his face, which sealed itself to his skin instantly. He tried to remove the mask several times, but he didn't succeed. _Crazy witch was right_, he thought to himself, _this thing is on until midnight._

Draco was already dancing with his seventh girl of the evening, and while the girl was looking dreamily into his eyes, he didn't even feel the slightest spark. She was probably the best one he had danced with so far, seeing as how the first one had actually stepped on his toes, and the second one had something stuck in her teeth. He bowed to her when the song ended, and headed toward the punch bowl. He couldn't even bring himself to look back at her hopeless look as he left her standing there alone._ The night is still young, I can still find someone_, he told himself as he checked his pocket watch, _three hours until midnight._

He looked up from the pocket watch his father had given him for the seventeenth birthday, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. No, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman. A woman so beautiful she had made him forget how to walk. He wanted to take in her appearance, everything from her gorgeous blonde curls to the way her dress glided as she moved elegantly across the ballroom floor. As she moved closer to him, he noticed that she had a mask very similar to his own and he suddenly remembered the words of the crazy woman in the mask shop…

"…_Every enchanted mask has a match. There is always one female mask and one male mask. You find the girl with the matching mask, and you'll find your true love!"_

Then she was the girl whose heart he must win, if she was his match.

"Pardon me?" Draco asked, causing the girl to turn around and nearly knock his cup of punch from his hand.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's fine," he said, putting the punch down on the table, "would you like to dance?" Draco asked, offering his hand.

"Yes, I would love to," she said sweetly, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Draco put his arms around her waist, and she laid her left hand gently on his shoulder. Draco took her right hand into his, and instantly felt a spark, the one his mother had always been talking about. She smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, Draco didn't care about anything else than tonight and holding this mystery girl in his arms.

_I think I've walked too close to love_

_And now I'm falling in_

_There's so many things this weary soul can't take_

_Maybe you just caught me by surprise_

_The first time that I looked into your eyes_

Draco realized that he hadn't looked away from her eyes since he had asked her to dance, and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. When he usually danced with a girl, he spent the time sizing her up, picking out her flaws, and wondering if she was good enough for him. Had he really become so shallow as to think he'd be picking a future bride tonight, and she should feel as if she was being rewarded? Now he only hoped that he would be good enough for him.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me_

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_Feel like home_

Hermione smiled as she starred into her dance partner's enchanting silver eyes. There was something familiar about him, but perhaps it was the feeling that she was the man her soul had always been searching for? The instant their hands had met, she felt an instant connection to him. But was that true love or the work of her enchanted mask? _Don't worry about that right now_, she reminded herself, _you only have until midnight to live out this fairytale, Cinderella. Why was it always midnight? _She wondered_. Does it matter? Say something to him, ask him his name!_

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be_

_But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me_

_I know we both see these changes now_

_I know we both understand somehow_

"How have I never seen you before?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione's stomach churned with nerves, he was asking exactly the same thing she had been thinking.

"Perhaps you know me, but you've just never seen who I really am…" Hermione responded, having no idea where this was coming from.

"I don't think you're a Slytherin girl, you're much too intelligent. You must be a Ravenclaw," Draco declared, resting his hand on her hip. He was so happy to have found a girl who he knew would challenge him intellectually, he knew we would have a hard time containing himself.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me_

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_They feel like home_

_(hold on, you're home to me)_

Hermione smiled, but kept silent. She liked playing this mystery game tonight. After all, it would all be over in the morning, so what could it possibly matter? Hermione wondered, as Draco twirled her around a few times. How Hermione was managing to dance in this large gown was beyond her comprehension, but she was grateful not to be making a fool of herself in front of her mystery man.

"Ah," Draco said, somehow being able to understand that he was going to get very few direct answers from his mystery girl tonight. He twirled her away from him, and then back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. If one could thing had come from the dance lessons his mother had insisted that he take, this was it. He could smell her sweet perfume; she smelt like roses and lilies, the most intoxicating a woman had ever smelt.

Hermione suppressed a gasp, the touch of his hands on her stomach was sending chills all over her body, and she liked the sensation.

_There's a life inside of me_

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me_

_Where I've never been_

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

_They feel like home_

Draco spun Hermione out for her final twirl, and when Hermione landed back in Draco's arms their lips were only inches apart. They could hear each other's heart's beating quickly. He could almost taste the girl's lips when...a strong force separated the two of them. Professor Snape's angry voice could be heard instantly.

"Students should keep a few inches apart while dancing!" Professor Snape demanded, "I'll have the Head Boy and Head Girl watching the two of you!"

Both Hermione and Draco smirked, if he only knew…

"How about a walk in the gardens?" Draco asked, his voice just above a whisper.

His warm breath sent chills down Hermione's back, and she nodded, allowing herself to be led into the gardens by this mystery man that was quickly stealing her heart.

A/N: I told you it was going to be a cliff hanger. You can find out how the rest of their evening goes in Chapter 4: The Stroke of Midnight... Why is it ALWAYS midnight? lmao!


	4. At the Stroke of Midnight

A/N: Hello readers, thanks so much for reviews! I would appreciate it if anyone could continue to review throughout the story; it helps me a lot in knowing if you like the direction it's going in, if the plot is flowing well, etc. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot because it's based off the scene in Cinderella where she's at the Ball with the Prince, so yay!

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Four: At the Stroke of Midnight

"Are students supposed to go into the gardens?" Hermione asked as Draco pulled her further from the castle.

"What are you, the Head Girl?" Draco asked jokingly, causing Hermione to blush. Lucky for her, he didn't seem to notice.

"I just don't want to miss curfew," she said almost defensively. Just as Hermione finished her sentence, they came to a clearing in the garden with a large, beautiful fountain. The waters had been enchanted to glow different colors, and it looked like a rainbow was falling into the fountain. Hermione could smell the sweet Roses that surrounded the small courtyard, and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, bowing slightly and offering his hand to Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione replied, taking his hand. He held her much more closely than he had in the ballroom, and she was very glad he had led her into the gardens, and away from Snape.

They danced under the stars in each other's arms for what felt like hours. They could faintly hear the music from the Great Hall, but Hermione would have been glad to dance in complete silence, she had enough music in her heart. Luckily, she had somehow managed to keep tomorrow out of her thoughts; she only wanted to live in tonight.

"You're beautiful," he whispered softly into her ear, his warm breath sending a sensation through her body that she quite enjoyed.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"Do I make you blush?" he asked, flashing her a smile. There was something so familiar about his smile.

"Well," she said, joining hands with his, "you flatter me."

"You deserve to be flattered," she said, spinning her around playfully. Draco twirled her back into his arms and held her tightly, gently swaying to a slow hum.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I know that hum," she said, feeling her connection to this complete stranger deepen.

"Do you?" he asked smiling, "it's rather old and my mother's favorite."

Draco continued the hum, and Hermione, without a thought of embarrassment, began to sing a song she hadn't thought of since her childhood,

"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
so this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know…"

"And now I know…" Draco sang in reply.

Hermione and Draco sang in unison,

"The key to all heaven is mine  
my heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
so this is the  
miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm"

Draco lowered his head so close to Hermione's that there noses touched gently.

"So this is love," they finished in unison just above a whisper, starring deeply into each other's eyes.

Draco pressed his lips to his masked beauty's and something inside of him sparked. It felt like electricity was coursing through his veins, and his lips were the conductor. Hermione trembled within his touch,_ how could kissing a stranger feel so right? How could she feel so in love? _ She couldn't even bring herself to pull away as his lips pressed harder against her own, and she allowed his tongue entrance. She could feel a passion stirring inside her she'd never felt before. Draco had one hand at the small of her back, pressing their bodies close, and the other was caressing her neck.

A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as he pulled away. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but all his words had left him. She pressed a finger gently to his lips and smiled. Draco understood that they didn't need any more words to know that they were meant for each other. There was no longer any doubt in his mind, he was going to make this girl his bride.

"Walk with me…" he whispered.

Hermione joined hands with him once again, and they enjoyed a pleasant walk out to the bridge, where they could look out onto the lake and enjoy the moonlight. They talked about everything from their childhoods, which they had both fabricated slightly to help hide their identities, to the personalities of the Professor at Hogwarts, and what they might do after they graduated.

"I want to do something good for Wizards," he told her, "Something to help in the fight. I know the second war is going to start soon, and it hurts to see the terrified faces on of the people who lived through the first one. People are afraid for their jobs, their families and even for the Minister." Draco couldn't believe he was pouring his soul out to a complete stranger. These were things he hadn't even said to his mother in fear of one of his father's servants overhearing, although he was sure his mother knew his hopes and dreams.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked curiously, lacing her fingers together with his.

"You're going to laugh," he told her.

"I promise I won't," Draco took a moment to look into her eyes, and he knew she was being completely honest.

"Well, I want to be Auror."

"And why would that be foolish? I think being an Auror is the most noble thing a person could do…"

Draco mentally kicked himself; of course him wanting to be an Auror wouldn't sound outrageous to her, she didn't know that she was talking to Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater.

"I want to be an Auror too, or a healer." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"You can't be an Auror! That's much too dangerous…"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" she asked defensively.

"No, I…you deserve a long and happy life, with a man to love you and raise a family with."

"I can do that when the war is over…" she said, looking up at him and squeezing his hand gently.

He used his free hand to tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek softly. He loved how smooth her skin was, it felt like silk under his rough touch, and he pulled away in fear of hurting her. She smiled and raised his hand back to her cheek. He replaced his hand with his lips, kissing her cheek, her jaw and down to her neck. She tilted her head back and a small moan escaped her lips. The more intense their kiss grew, the harder it was for her to break away. She felt so right in his arms, which were caressing her neck, shoulder, back and arms, sending what felt like sparks of electricity to her heart.

"It must be getting late…" she said softly, finally gathering up the self-control to pull away from his lips.

Draco blinked a few times, as if she had brought him out of some sort of trance. He removed the pocket watch from his robes and said, "Yes… it's two minutes until midnight…"

"Midnight? Hermione asked panicked, quickly snapping back into reality. In two minutes her identity could be revealed to the man she had spent the most wonderful night of her life with. Suddenly, she was very afraid that if he knew her identity, he wouldn't love her anymore.

"I must go," she said quickly, and began to run from the bridge without a second thought.

"Wait!" he called, startled by her actions. He began to run after her, and the girl pulled up her gown slightly from the ground, and began to run faster than he'd ever seen any girl run.

His dress shoes were practically sliding through the mud as he neared the castle; he had no idea how the girl hadn't fallen yet.

"Please! Why are you running? I don't even know your name!" he shouted, finally catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Oh, please, I can't…"

"But I … I love you," he said, looking into those sparkling eyes he loved loosing himself in.

Draco thought for sure his mystery girl would reveal herself to him now that he had declared his love for her, but she turned around and ran quickly into the castle.

"Wait!" he called after her again, chasing her up to the first floor. She tripped at the second floor landing and lost her right shoe. She turned around to grab it, but saw that he was quickly approaching her.

Hermione decided to leave the shoe; at least he would have something to remember her by.

"I will find you!" he shouted to her, gently picking up her glass slipper and clutching it close to his chest. Somehow, he knew the shoe would help him find the girl. After all, how many girls at Hogwarts owned a pair of glass slippers…and had worn a black and green mask like his? He tried to think of everything he knew about the girl that would help him find her, but was disappointed to realize he knew very little about her.

She was beautiful, intelligent and strong. She had quick wit, an enchanting smile and a voice like an angel. The song, yes, she had known the song Draco was humming. It had always been a favorite of his mother's and she hummed the words quite often in their gardens...it was from some story about a girl meeting a Prince at a ball…and falling in love…which was sounding a lot like what he had just experienced_. Cinderella_, he remembered. He gave one more look to the moving staircases, but saw no sign of her. The walk back to his common room felt like a mile tonight. His feet were sore from his new shoes, and the bottoms of his robes were covered in mud. He set the glass slipper gently on his dresser and fell into bed. Tomorrow, he somehow had to find the woman of his dreams; he needed to find his Cinderella.

Hermione didn't stop running until she reached her room and slammed the door behind her. For the first time in her life, Hermione was glad that her roommates had broken the midnight curfew and hadn't returned from the dance yet. She stood against the wall, feeling that if she moved, she would collapse. Her knees began to shake violently as she broke into sobs.

"What have I done?" she asked, but only had silence in response, "I met a wonderful man who was handsome, and smart and so romantic. _Why did I have to push him away? _She searched her mind for an answer, but it was her heart that answered. _You were afraid that if he realized who you were, boring, school obsessed Hermione Granger, that he would become bored with you. You were afraid that someone so wonderful could love you, or that it was all some stupid spell and it wasn't real._

"The slipper…" Hermione remembered, removing it from her left foot and holding it up to analyze it. Madam Esmeralda had said that she would lose a slipper at a ball, and her true love would find it and return it to her. _That would be awfully romantic. Maybe I should reveal myself to him tomorrow? Only one problem, how is he going to find me? I didn't tell him my name, and we were both wearing masks…_

Hermione tucked away the slipper and her dress in the closest, and crawled into bed. Her feet were sore from not only dancing, but running as well. Her stomach was churning with all the emotions she was feeling, and as she fell into an uneasy sleep she vowed to herself that somehow, she would find her Prince Charming tomorrow.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was _trying_ to listen to the girls at the Slytherin table gossip. If anyone knew whom this Cinderella girl was, it would be those girls. He had lost his appetite for breakfast half way through, having to stomach listening to whom they danced with, for how long, and if they were snogged in the bushes or not, was rather unsettling. Unfortunately, an entire breakfast session of gossip didn't put him any closer to finding his mystery girl then he was last night.

He only had two days until he left for Christmas Break to find his girl, or his father would have his neck. Maybe he could explain to him about the situation…and what would I say to him, exactly? I'm in love with a complete stranger, and the only things I know about her is that she's a beautiful seventh year who wants to be an Auror and wore glass slippers to the ball last night and to Draco Malfoy, that sounded absolutely ridiculous. How could this story satisfy his father, when he was confused about it himself?

Draco decided that it would be best to send an owl to his mother ahead of time, and perhaps she could help by trying to explain the situation to his father. He headed up the Owlery before potions, and was so distracted by trying to find his love, he ran smack into someone coming out of the Owlery.

"Oh," he said, realizing he had almost knocked Hermione Granger off her feet, "it's just you," he smirked.

"You know Malfoy, you really are an arrogant jerk." Hermione said, brushing the dust from her robes.

"If you're done whining Granger, I need to send an owl."

Hermione shot Draco a very dark look and then left the Owlery without another word.

Draco took a few more steps into the Owlery, and smelt something pleasant, which was odd for being in a place where hundreds of owls were cooped up in a small location. It smelt like roses and lilies, the perfume his date from the ball had been wearing. _That must mean she's been here recently_, Draco thought, doubting that such a sweet smell would linger for too long in a place like the Owlery. He grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote,

_Mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know it is strange for me to be writing so close to my visit home, but that's what I needed to discuss. I danced with a girl last night at the ball, and I have fallen in love with her. I won't be bringing her home for Christmas because I have absolutely no idea who she is, as this was a Masquerade Ball. Perhaps you might be able to help me reason with father when I return home._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Draco whistled for his owl and tied the letter to his leg. "Just wait for me at home, I'll be there in a few days," he said, tossing him a treat before the owl began his journey to London.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked for the second time, which finally pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"Sorry?" she asked, clearing her throat. She realized that half the class had been starring at her, probably wondering why Hermione Granger wasn't paying attention in class.

"Well, Miss Granger, I was asking if you could explain to the class the different steps one must learn in order to successfully become an Animagus…" Professor McGonagall restated. Her voice remained calm and patient; rather dislike how she normally was when a student wasn't paying attention in her class.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Hermione said, and she began to explain why it was so dangerous for underage wizards to attempt to become an Animagus because if it was done incorrectly, they could become stuck half animal and half human forever.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked to lunch.

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, were you even at the ball?" Ron asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of COURSE I was at the ball, I spent months planning it!"

"It's just that Ron and I couldn't find you at all last night," Harry added.

Hermione realized that she had only stayed in the Great Hall for a few dances before retreating to the gardens with his new romantic interest, "Well, that's because it was a Masquerade Ball and you couldn't recognize anyone!" Hermione was glad to have experience in thinking on her toes.

"Yeah, but some people were still pretty obvious…" Ron began.

"Well, I had a really good mask! Now I'm hungry, let's go to lunch!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry took seats next to Ginny and Neville, who were already enjoying their sandwiches.

"Hey Hermione, you all packed for the Burrow? You get to share rooms with me again!"

"The Burrow?" Hermione asked confused, looking at Ron, whose ears turned a shade of red that matched his hair.

"Oh, erm…I, I just remembered I was supposed to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas!"

"RON WEASLEY!" Ginny half-shouted at her brother, looking rather annoyed.

"Well, I…I'll send an owl home and let my parents know, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Great! Bill and Fleur are going to come visit, and Lupin and Tonks should be stopping by as well. I can't believe Ron forgot to tell you. Mum hasn't shut up about the whole family being together for two months now. You can't believe how excited she is to have you and Harry there."

By Sunday, students were loading into the horseless carriages to make their journey to the train station for Christmas Break, which made Draco give up all hope of finding his Cinderella before the break. When he returned next year, he was going to have to think of some brilliant way to find her, and he only had two weeks to figure out how.

He tried to drown out Pansy's ramblings, and Crabbe and Goyle playing the worst game of Wizard's Chess he had ever seen on their compartment floor. Each time the train hit a little bump, the pieces would go flying everywhere and they'd have to reset the chessboard after arguing over whose pieces were where. He suddenly envied Potter a little, he wasn't jealous of him or anything, just a little envious because even though he couldn't stand Weasel or Granger, they seemed to be good friends to Potter. Draco had been unable to find intellectual matches in his 6-½ years at Hogwarts. All he was stuck with were two sons of friends of the family, who were as strong as they were stupid, and a girl that clung to him like a leach. If he could only find this mystery girl, he could marry her after they graduated, and he could find someway to avoid becoming a death eater. Who knew, maybe Potter would even vanquish the Dark Lord before the year was over, although he could never let anyone know the thought had even crossed his mind.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny asked as they levitated their trunks up into Ginny's room, "you've seemed distracted ever since the ball…" Ginny stopped mid-sentence and her eyes grew large, as if something had suddenly clicked, "you've met someone!"

"No, I…well, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Hermione demanded, shutting the door.

Ginny squealed with excitement and sat on her bed, looking like a child ready for her mommy to read her a bedtime story.

"I met a guy there…he was an amazing dancer. I danced with him the whole night! And we talked about everything, he's intelligent and handsome and he had the most gorgeous eyes…oh, and Ginny his lips!" Hermione exclaimed, falling back onto her bed.

"You kissed him?"

"On the bridge…" Hermione sighed softly.

"Ahhh!! What's his name? What house is he?"

Hermione sat up and frowned, "I have absolutely no idea, that's the problem!"

"What do you mean? You spent the whole night with him, kissed him, and don't even know his name!"

"Well, we were wearing the masks…"

"Doesn't mean you couldn't ask his name!" Ginny said, hitting Hermione upside the head playfully.

"I know! I just didn't want the night to end, Ginny. Oh, I don't know what I was thinking. It was such a magical night, when he asked me my name I just freaked out. He said it was almost midnight and I just ran!"

"Wait! You were wearing one of those enchanted masks, weren't you? I thought you said those masks were a load of crap!"

"Well, McGonagall gave me one as a present, so I would have felt guilty not wearing it!" Hermione defended.

"Professor McGonagall gave you a gift? Wow, I hope I'm Head Girl next year!"

"There's more," Hermione admitted, biting her lip.

"I…lost a shoe when I was running up the stairs, but I just kept running and he grabbed it…"

"Oh, no, Hermione, you didn't! You wore glass slippers?!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, McGonagall gave those to me as well! I didn't believe a word that crazy Madam Esmeralda had said, until that night…"

"And now you have a Prince Charming to come and sweep you off your bookworm feet…" Ginny said dreamily, falling back onto her pillows.

"Only one problem," Hermione sighed, lying back next to Ginny, "he has no idea who I am!"

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley boys spent the next two weeks playing Quidditch or de-gnoming the gardens. Ginny and Hermione were very grateful for their distractions, as that gave them plenty of time to figure out who this mystery man was. Hermione found her yearbook in the trunk, and pulled it out. It was from last year, but it still worked just fine. Hermione was also grateful that Ginny knew so many people, and they began to cross out Seventh year's they knew had gone as a couple, since they deduced that her mystery man must have come solo.

"You know, you could always just post flyers around the school asking if anyone has found a glass slipper! Then he'd bring it back to you and you'd fall in love!" Ginny said dreamily, and Hermione thought that Ginny was probably imagining the whole romantic scenario in her head.

"Yeah, but…but what if he's not my type?"

"You mean someone like _Crabbe or Goyle?_ That would be awful!"

"Well, I don't think Crabbe or Goyle would have been able to dance like that!" Hermione said, laughing at the thought of her Prince Charming being a Slytherin.

"I don't know, I'm already nervous enough. I don't want a reunion that would be so public. I feel like I'd be the laughing stock of the school."

"Okay," said Ginny, returning the crossing of names from their list.

"I think that if it was a Gryffindor, they would have figured out it was you. And you said he was really smart, so we're probably looking at a Ravenclaw, which would make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, a Ravenclaw. I could see myself pairing well with a Ravenclaw." Hermione agreed.

Draco pulled into his manor and as he got out the car, his driver was already having his things sent up to his room. He barely made into his doorway when his mother threw her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, and he had grown so much in the last year that her head could now rest on his shoulder.

"It's so good to have you home, Draco! Oh I've missed you so much," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Now, Narcissa…don't smother to boy, we have much to discuss, Draco," Lucius said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Draco followed his father into his office, his palms already starting to sweat. _How was he going to explain this to his father? Had his mother mentioned anything to him?_ He took a seat in front of his father's desk, and waited for him to begin.

"Severus Snape has reported to me that you're doing very well in school. I'm very disappointed, however, that a young lady did not accompany you home for the holidays." Lucius said sternly.

Draco wanted to retort, but he knew better than to interrupt his father, so he remained silent.

"Your mother has informed me, however, that a girl caught your eye at the Masquerade Ball. Is this true?"

"Yes, father," Draco said, relieved to be able to finally say it, "I have her glass slipper and I am determined to marry none other than the girl who fits the shoe."

"Good," Lucius said, smirking, "and I know exactly how we're going to find her."

"How?" Draco asked, practically on the edge of his seat.

"You leave that up to me, Draco, and you'll be having a summer wedding."

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little worried about Lucius' plan, aren't you? Guess we'll just have to see how this all unfolds in Chapter Five: The Lost Slipper!


	5. The Lost Slipper

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, I love it when you guys post your theories!! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last, but it's sort of setting you up for a big event, SO YAY! Not sure when chapter six will be out, probably middle of the week, so enjoy! :P

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Five: The Lost Slipper

"Do you know why I'm here?" Lucius Malfoy asked Argus Filch in his office.

"Can't say I do, as I've done everything you've asked. I've let your son go all over the grounds, even out past the gardens the night of the dance."

"Yes, but didn't you see who he was with?"

"Of course I did, a girl wearing a blue dress and a mask!"

"And where is this girl now?" Lucius asked, the impatience in his voice growing by the minute.

"I…er, I don't know! Shouldn't yer son?"

"No, of course he doesn't! Like you said, she was wearing a mask! I want you to find this girl, Filch," Lucius demanded, throwing another bag of galleons onto the desk. By the loud _clank _it made, Filch knew there was much more gold than the first pouch he had received.

"How?" he asked, placing the gold in the bottom of one of his drawers.

"With this," Lucius said, gently placing a glass slipper on Filch's desk, who merely gawked at it, "the girl was wearing this the night of the dance. Find the girl who fits this slipper, and inform me immediately!"

"I'd have to try it on every girl…?" Filch asked, already looking overwhelmed by his task.

"No, of course not! The ball was for seventh years, wasn't it? Focus on Slytherins first and with any luck you'll find her. If not, move on to Ravenclaws."

"And Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors?" Filch asked, carefully examining the glass shoe.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lucius said, laughing, "my son would never fall in love with a _Gryffindor_!"

Draco Malfoy was literally tearing his room apart, throwing clothes from his closet and onto the floor, lifting things from his dresser, behind the bookcase and under his bed.

"Draco, darling, are you almost done packing?" Narcissa asked as she entered her son's room, and then gasped in horror.

"I've lost the slipper!" he shouted before she could ask what he was doing.

"What?"

"The slipper the girl was wearing when we danced! I had her slipper, mother, and now it's gone! It was the only thing I had left to find her…" Draco said, sitting on his bed in defeat.

"You just finish packing and I'll call up a House Elf to clean up this mess. Don't worry, I'm sure your father will take care of everything."

Draco obediently returned to packing his trunk, giving his mother's words time to sink in. _Your father will take care of everything,_ isn't that what Lucius had told Draco in his office, that he had a plan to find the girl? Lucius must have taken the slipper from his room, which angered Draco deeply. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have time to see his father before he returned to Hogwarts, but he was going to leave a letter with him, demanding that he return the slipper.

"Hurry up dears, you don't want to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley called up to Harry, Hermione and her other children.

Hermione and Ginny were frantically throwing things into their trunk. They had spent the night talking about Hermione's mystery man instead of packing. Once again, she rediscovered her Cinderella book. Only this time, instead of throwing it in her trunk, she tuck it gingerly in with her robes so she could do a bit of reading on the train and she if she could pick up any clues from the book. If she really was living out this Cinderella fairytale, she might as well be prepared for it.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry hurried downstairs, where Lupin, Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them.

"How are you, Harry?" Lupin asked, smiling.

"Good," said Harry, "and you?" he asked, already knowing the answer from Tonks' beaming smile.

"Thought it'd be good to give Arthur some help getting you all to the train," Lupin said, already knowing that Harry was going to ask why they were there.

Harry found this explanation rather weak, as he remembered going to the train station with the Weasleys many times before, and with a lot more of them. For once, Harry decided not to push the matter.

Draco headed to the back of the train, making his usual search for an empty compartment. He passed Granger in the hall; she was straightening her Head Girl pin.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to seeing you again every Monday," Draco snapped.

"Oh how I so enjoyed our vacation from each other," she retorted, throwing him a nasty look.

"I've already got plans for the Spring Festival, and we're going to do things my way."

"Your way?" Hermione shouted in protest, "you hardly did anything for the dance! We have to agree on everything, remember?"

"Why don't you come down off your high horse, Granger? You can take a break on this one; I'll handle the Spring Festival. Maybe you could do the breakfast or something." He said, sneering at her. He was hoping this would be his second chance to learn the identity of his masked beauty, not putting much hope in Lucius' promise to find her.

"A breakfast? That's a small project, and not nearly as big as the Spring Festival, we're going to do this fifty-fifty Malfoy, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine!" he said through gritted teeth, "see you Monday then, Granger!"

"Fine!" she said, sending him one last nasty look before heading to the compartment where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were waiting for her.

Malfoy passed the bathrooms where Hermione had been changing, and smelt roses and lilies_. Why am I always just missing her? Because you don't even know what she looks like! _He answered himself.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Monday came much sooner than they would have liked. Draco and Professor were already in their usual classroom when Hermione came to the meeting, and she down sat in silence. Professor McGonagall entered a few minutes later, carrying a rather large stack of papers, which made a rather large thud on the desk as she set them down.

"Well, welcome back from the Holidays everyone! I am very pleased with how the ball went, aren't you Professor Snape?"

"I found the students behavior less than acceptable," Snape said coolly, which Professor McGonagall ignored completely, which allowed Hermione a mental smile.

"Yes, well, we must move on to our next big event, The Spring Festival!"

"Yes," said Draco, his interest in the subject causing him to perk up, "I was thinking the Friday before our reading break in April."

"Well, I think that would be perfect, don't you?" she asked, making eye contact with Hermione, who simply nodded.

The rest of their meeting had the same strained politeness, but they managed to get through the next half hour discussing plans for the festival in a civilized manner. Professor Snape and Draco left first, while Hermione stayed behind to finish the notes before she packed up.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the ball, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked with tenderness in her voice that was reserved for their private conversations.

Hermione couldn't keep herself from smiling, "oh yes, I had a lovely time, thank you again."

"Yes, of course. I hope the slippers were comfortable?"

A sudden rush of guilt washed over Hermione. Professor McGonagall had given her the slippers as a gift, and she had been so careless as to lose one.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid I lost one! I'm so sorry, they were so beautiful…"

"Oh, I'm sure _someone _will have found it," she said with a smirk, Hermione noticed there was a strange twinkle in her eye.

"Your….your not upset?" Hermione asked.

"No, no. Everything happens for a reason, wouldn't you agree? I'm sure your slipper will be returned to you, and you will be quiet happy for it."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it. Hermione hadn't mentioned how she had lost the slipper, yet Professor McGonagall had said _returned. Not, "Oh, I'm sure it'll turn up." No, returned._

_"_Professor McGonagall, did you know my slipper fell off at the staircase?" Hermione asked, catching the Professor's gaze and she could have sworn McGonagall blushed.

"I thought that's what was supposed to happen?" she asked innocently.

"Supposed to happen?" Hermione repeated, rising from her chair.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied in her normal strict tone, "for your happily ever after. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to attend to."

Hermione sat back down in shock, trying to think why Professor McGonagall would have taken it upon herself to give Hermione a happily ever after, and saw the professor give her a wink before she left the room.

Hermione sat there in silence for quite a while before she shoved the rolls of parchment into her bag and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As she passed the Great Hall, she saw a large group of girls crowding around the bulletin board, all of them gasping and giggling. She instantly thought of Draco, and that he probably already posted some sort of flyer about the Festival. _Dammit Malfoy_, she thought to herself as she squeezed her way through the crowd of girls and managed to read the notice that had been causing such a commotion:

To the seventh year girls of Hogwarts-

Did you leave behind a glass slipper at the Masquerade Ball last month? If so, please report to the caretaker's office for your fitting immediately.

I await your arrival-

Your "Prince Charming"  
Draco Malfoy

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said in horror, but the other girls were too busying gossiping for anyone to notice. She squeezed her way from the crowd, and made her way to the Common Room, hearing girls planning on what they would wear and what they would say when they'd become Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Hermione was relieved that Ginny was the only one in the common room, and she moved quickly to give Hermione a hug, clutching one of Draco's notices in her hands.

"Oh, Hermione...I'm so sorry!" Ginny said, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed in her arms. As Hermione thought more about the whole situation, she broke away from Ginny's arms, her sorrow turning to hate.

"How could this be? The man I danced with…the man I _kissed_, was Draco Malfoy? He…he was only being so romantic because he didn't know who I was. I mean, we find each other repulsing, so what made that night so different?!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry to say this, but you know exactly what this means. Maybe you and Draco have never gotten along before because you're not _supposed_ to get along. If Harry and him had become friends their first year, you probably wouldn't hate him. So when you didn't know who the other person was, and no one else was around, you fell in love, do you know what that means?"

"That Malfoy is completely fake!" Hermione said, throwing her book bag on the couch.

"Yes, but he's fake at school. That night, that had to be the real him…"

"Ginny, I don't think…"

"We spent the whole break trying to figure out who your mystery man was because you said you loved him! Isn't that right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but…" Hermione began.

"But nothing! Now you know who he is, and you've got to see if he feels the same way!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione took a few moments to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths. She dried her eyes and cleared her throat, but couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What would I even say to him?" Hermione asked desperately.

"The truth," Ginny said, "now go! I swear Hermione, I'll give you hell until you do."

Knowing that Ginny was never one to break her promises she went upstairs to change into some of her best robes. She stopped off at the lavatory to try to refresh her eyes, which had turned red from crying, and straightened out her hair. She looked like a mess, and had absolutely no idea why she was even thinking about listening to Ginny. Hermione tried to give herself a little pep talk as she neared Argus Filch's office. Maybe this was just some sort of misunderstanding. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had worn glass slippers, or Malfoy was playing some sort of prank. Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to be able to function until she knew the truth. Hermione turned the corner, and nearly knocked over a blonde girl she recognized as a Hufflepuff.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, helping the girl regain her balance, and noticed a rather long that consisted of at least 40 seventh year girls, "what are you all waiting for?"

"Haven't you heard?" she squealed excitedly, "Draco Malfoy is looking for the girl he danced with at the ball. He has no idea what she looks like, only that she was wearing a mask and glass slippers."

"Did _you _wear glass slippers to the ball?" Hermione asking, thinking of how stupid she had been to assume she was the only one.

"Well_, no_" the girl admitted, blushing, "but he doesn't know what the girl looks like, so anyone's got a shot really, as long as the slipper fits!"

Hermione heard a roar of giggles and sighs as Draco Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd and into Filch's office. As Draco slammed the door, many of the girls became dejected that they hadn't been able to catch his eye.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT?" Draco demanded of Filch, who had the glass slipper on his desk next to a list of the entire female seventh year population of Hogwarts, "I didn't write this…this filth!" Draco declared, throwing a crumbled letter on Filch's desk.

"Look, here, Malfoy, you're father gave me these flyers to distribute. Says I'm supposed to try this slipper on every seventh year girl in the castle, and I'm not about to let you get in my way, I've got a line down the hall!"

"My father…ordered you to do this?" Draco asked, remembering his father's promise to find his mystery girl.

Filch nodded in reply, scratching a name off the list, "Now if you don't mind, I must have about fifty girls waiting outside my door to see if they're the girl you're looking for, so you think a bloke like you would be a bit more excited."

"Yes, well, let me know what you find." He demanded, slightly blushing. His was grateful to his father for trying to help, but angry with him at how ridiculous the flyer made him sound.

Draco left Filch's office, smiling at the girls toward the front of the line, who all blushed and giggled in his presence. He supposed he could suffer a bit of embarrassment if he could find his love. He walked along the line, loosing count after he passed the 40th girl, could he really be this popular? Or were all these girls just hoping for a chance at a fairytale that wasn't there's to begin with? Maybe wearing the mask to the ball had been a good idea. He didn't know how he would have tolerated forty girls trying to woo him, only after his money and power. He spotted a blonde girl near the end of the line, and she was talking to Granger. _What is Granger doing here? She couldn't honestly want to try on the slipper? _Draco didn't understand why, but when Granger was around he always had this nagging urge to know why.

"Well, Granger, I'm flattered you've got a crush on me, but I'm almost positive your foot would break the shoe!" Malfoy said as he approached her and the blonde girl.

Hermione didn't hesitate to laugh coldly in his face, "I saw your pathetic flyer and I had to see it to believe it. Why any girl would stand in line for you is beyond my comprehension!" Hermione retorted.

"Which is precisely why you'll never get anyone like me, you're still waiting around for Weasel, aren't you?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to. I'm going to put effort into being Head Girl instead of trying to find a love interest!" Hermione said, storming off up the stairs. She tripped slightly at the second floor landing, loosing her right shoe. She turned around, her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment, and slipped back into her shoe. Draco shook the similarities between what Granger had just done to how "Cinderella" had lost her shoe from his mind; he wasn't going to entertain that thought for even a second!

A/N: So now you know Lucius Malfoy's plan to find Draco's mystery woman from the ball. Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco, Severus Snape hears about the plan, and knowing about McGonagall's gift, hatches a plan that will keep Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy apart…forever! Oh, crap! Stay tuned for Chapter Six: Snape's Plan!


	6. Snapes Plan

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks so much for reviewing, please continue to do so with your constructive criticism/suggestions. I paid closer attention to this chapter, so hopefully the mistakes are fewer. One a side note, one reader had mentioned the transitions to scenes was kinda confusing, so I used these symbols ~*~ the distinguish between scenes! The song in the chapter is entitled "So Much More Than A Dream", as preformed by Jennifer Hale in Cinderella III, and is the song this story is also based from. In this Chapter, you're going to learn Snape's Plan to foil Draco and Hermione's happy ending, enjoy...

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Six: Snape's Plan

~*~

"_Now, I know this is technically inappropriate conduct, but I trust this can be our little secret, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, her cheeks had a slightly pink tinge to them._

_Professor McGonagall passed her a black box with green ribbon and after examining it Hermione opened it carefully. Hermione then pulled a black mask with green feathers from the box. _

_Hermione gasped at the beauty of the mask, "Oh, Professor McGonagall, you shouldn't have…" As Hermione spoke those words, she flipped over the mask, which revealed small gold letters that read "M. E. Masks", which read aloud._

"_I thought it would be fun for you to wear such a nice mask to the ball, and not worry about it slipping. It says it stays on until midnight…" Professor McGonagall added._

_Hermione went to put the mask back in the box, and realized something shimmering beneath more tissue paper. Hermione quickly pulled the paper out of the box, revealing the sparkling glass slippers she had also seen in the store._

"_Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, looking up at the Professor._

"_Well, Miss Weasley told me you chose a dress of ice blue, the slippers should match perfectly. You're not only Head Girl, Miss Granger, you're a Gryffindor, which means you should be looking your best."_

"_Oh, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Professor McGonagall a tight hug, which she returned only for a few seconds before clearing her throat, "now off to your lessons, Miss Granger!"_

"_Of course, and thank you again Professor!"_

Severus Snape watched this scene in his pensive for the third time. Maybe he had to believe it, but he didn't have to like it.

"So," Snape said venomously, "Granger is Draco's mystery girl. He must never know this…but who then, shall I find to fill the role? I mustn't allow Granger to try on the slipper!" Snape declared, opening his ingredients cabinet and examining its contents.

"Yes," he said with an evil smirk, removing several herbs and roots from his cabinet. He put his cauldron on the fire, and patiently waited for the water to bubble. He then added the crushed herbs and freshly diced roots and stirred them ten times counterclockwise. He added a drop of a green liquid that smelled a lot like garlic, and the potion turned a bright orange before bubbling widely in the cauldron. Snape lowered his flame and muttered softly,

"_Two lovers danced in mystery,  
the man left only with a shoe.  
Now on a quest to find his love so true,  
lend the drinker of the potion to power to deceive,  
and let this fairytale end in misery,"_

Snape then added one drop of dragon's blood, causing the potion to turn silver, and he filled a small vial, laughing manically. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

~*~

Severus Snape sat at his desk the next day, glaring at his students through his dark eyes. This time, instead of focusing on their pathetic potions, he was analyzing the Slytherin girls. He had to give one of them the potion at the end of the class, but which one would suit Malfoy? None of them could compare to Granger in intellect, even if she was a mudblood. However, certainly most of them were more beautiful, and that should be good enough. The two-hour class came to a close much quicker then he would have liked, and he moved around the room swiftly to check everyone's potions. To his delight, Longbottom and Finnigan had once again messed up their potion, and he did little to hide his pleasure as he took house points from Gryffindor, causing the Slytherins to sneer happily in their direction. Snape gave his usual praise to Draco as he passed by, completely ignoring the black goo Crabbe and Goyle had smoldering in their cauldrons.

"Those of you who have a thin, green liquid in their cauldrons right now are probably the only ones who will pass this class. You are dismissed!" he bellowed, delighted in seeing so many disappointed faces, "Except for you Miss Parkinson," he added coldly.

Pansy Parkinson looked up and met eyes with Severus Snape, her expression mixed with shock and fear. Malfoy and his friends gave her a curious glance before leaving the room.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked as she approached his desk. Snape was impressed she wasn't stammering or trying to run away, perhaps she was the right choice after all.

"You have an interest in Mister Malfoy, have you not?" Snape asked, his eyes piercing.

Pansy's eyes widened in shock of being asked such a personal question by the most reserved Professor at Hogwarts.

"Yes, but I…"

"And he has started a search for that mystery girl of his, from the ball…"

"Yes," Pansy said, frowning, "he says he's going to make her his girlfriend."

"How would you like to be his girlfriend, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy blushed, which was the only reply Snape had needed.

"Go to Filch's office at exactly 3:15 this afternoon," he said, handing her a small vile that was filled with a silver substance, "and take this exactly 20 minutes before you leave your dormitory, do you understand?"

Pansy nodded in response, mesmerized by the small bottle, "But what will it do?" she asked, already tucking it away into her book bag, "And what's the catch?" she asked cautiously. Pansy was definitely a true Slytherin, always suspicious and never trusted anyone completely.

"The catch is that you aren't allowed to screw this up. This will make your foot fit into the glass slipper, and I trust you are capable of playing along with the rest."

Pansy nodded and smiled, already imagining Draco taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Don't screw up," Snape warned in a vicious tone. Pansy nodded again and left before she'd have to endure another minute with Severus Snape.

As soon as Pansy was clear of the doorway, Snape removed some parchment from his drawer and dipped his quill into fresh ink.

_Draco –_

_You will go to Filch's office at 3:15 this afternoon, he's found the girl who fits into your slipper, and she'll be waiting there for you._

_Don't be late._

_Lucius_

"That should do the trick," he said, rather pleased with his handy work in imitating Lucius Malfoy, and headed to the Owlery to deliver the owl to Draco.

~*~

Draco Malfoy was eating his lunch absentmindedly. His owl dropped a letter beside his half empty plate, and after circling around once more, nipped his ear until Draco gave him a treat. Pansy watched Draco from across the table, and blushed slightly when she saw Draco's reaction to letter; she knew it had to be about his "mystery girl".

Three fifteen couldn't come soon enough for Draco and Pansy, who were both anxious to start the rest of their lives with each other. Draco made it to Filch's office first, and was impatient while having to wait for Filch to finish lecturing a first year for tracking mud into the castle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Filch demanded in his usual disgruntled tone.

"Are you daft, man? My father sent me a letter, he told me you have found the girl who lost the slipper…"

As if perfectly on queue, Pansy Parkinson entered the room.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Pansy said, faking her shyness, "but I think you found my slipper, Mr. Filch…"

Draco and Filch exchanged curious looks, and then turned to Pansy in utter shock.

"_Your _slipper?" Draco asked, his mouth half open in shock.

"Yes, I lost it at the ball last Christmas, I didn't think I'd ever find it again…"

Draco didn't have time to respond, Filch was already bringing the slipper carefully out of a drawer, and gesturing for Pansy to sit. Pansy obeyed with a smile on her face, and Filch slipped the shoe effortlessly onto her foot, it fit perfectly.

Draco gasped in shock, and Pansy hid her own surprise as well.

"Well, err…I guess this belongs to you, then" said Filch, handing the shoe back to Pansy as she slid back into her Mary Jane's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded as soon as they were clear of Filch.

"I didn't know who you were! Besides, you had made it quite clear in our fifth year that you weren't interested…"

"And that was unfair of me Pansy, I'm so terribly sorry to have not given you a fair chance. Say you'll be my girlfriend, Pansy!"

"Well, I don't know…" she teased.

Draco took her hands into his, and pressed his lips to hers. Something didn't feel right, her lips felt different, and they were dry. She didn't smell like roses…or lilies. Maybe he was just expecting things to be exactly as they were the night of the ball, and he supposed that was foolish of him. Things couldn't be that magical all the time, after all.

"Alright," she said, trying hard to sound defeated, "I'll be your girlfriend," and Pansy squeezed his hand as they walked down the hall.

~*~

"MALFOY'S DATING WHO?" Hermione demanded of Ginny, who was looking very unhappy at the moment.

"Pansy Parkinson! She's the girl who fit the shoe…" Ginny exclaimed, confused.

"But they were my shoes…" Hermione said, falling back onto her bed.

"But, Hermione, I thought you didn't want anything to do with Malfoy?"

"I didn't…I mean, I still don't. It's just not fair…Pansy got her happy ending, and I'm not even close to finding a Prince Charming…"

"Well, maybe this will give your mystery man an idea, too. He'll post a notice looking for you…"

"Or he already did, and I missed my chance!" Hermione suggested.

Ginny's expression turned to shock, "Are you saying you _wanted _to date Malfoy?"

"No, Ginny! Of course not, I'm just saying…what if it had been Draco that night, and I've been horribly deceived. My chance at love false…"

Ginny sighed, taking a seat next to her, "I'm really sorry, Hermione…"

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best," Hermione said, trying to convince herself more than Ginny.

"Of course, why wouldn't it? You just have to wait long enough, and I'm sure he'll be much better than Malfoy!"

"Thanks, Ginny. You somehow always manage to cheer me up."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

Unfortunately, Hermione was still convinced that there was something fishy about this Draco-Pansy love story, and seeing Draco every Monday for their meetings certainly wasn't helping matters.

~*~

"I think a picnic is a lovely idea, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said, and she seemed to pull Draco from a trance as she did.

"Isn't it awfully close to the festival?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Well, there's no reason we can't have more than one event to plan at a time. Besides, we could have it next month when it clears up. The festival isn't going to be until April." Hermione said, defending her plans.

"Speaking of the festival, how are the plans for that coming, Draco?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning her attention to him for the first time that day.

"Oh, very well. I'm working on getting together some carnival games. I thought the Professors could work the booths as they have in the past. We'll have it during a Hogsmeade weekend, so most of the other students will be off the grounds."

"Good, good," Professor McGonagall said approvingly, "be sure to let me know how that progresses."

Friday couldn't have come soon enough for Hermione, she was hoping the Quidditch game would take her mind off of…well, everything. Draco and Pansy had become the hottest couple at Hogwarts, and they were inseparable. Everywhere Hermione tried to find some peace and quiet to study, she could hear Pansy giggling while Draco whispered into her ear, which made Hermione want to vomit. She was a little worried as she made her way to the Quidditch Pitch, it was Gryffindor's second match against Slytherin of the season, but Malfoy was definitely going to be better this game. Ever since he had started dating Pansy, he was becoming more confident in every aspect of life. She supposed it was because he knew there was someone actually watching him...what an arrogant jerk.

Hermione joined Neville and Luna in the stands as the drizzle became a more constant rain. She put her umbrella up and huddled close to her friends for warmth, trying to make out which blur in the sky was Harry. She had never hoped more in her life that Harry would catch the snitch quickly, and Slytherin would be humiliated in the shortest amount of time possible. She figured the motivation for her impatience was twofold. One, she wanted to be by the fires in the common room warming up. Two, she wanted to see Draco Malfoy humiliated as much as possible in the last few months of their school year. After all, it would be her last year to see such a display.

Hermione heard a roar from the Slytherin crowd and kicked herself for not paying attention, because they were obviously off to a bad start. She could barely hear Dean Thomas' voice over the thunder that had just started.

"Slytherin chasers make the first goal of the game," Dean said with irritation in his voice, "making it Slytherin -10, Gryffindor – 0."

It was harder than normal for Hermione to keep up with this game as she tried to make out the blurs so high above them, trying to stay on their brooms in the worsening storm. If the wind got any worse, Madam Hooch would surely postpone the game – or so Hermione hoped.

"Yes!" shouted Dean enthusiastically, "well done Weasley and Spinnet! A perfectly executed double play puts _Gryffindor_ ahead – 10 points!"

"Weasley blocks the goal, looks like Slytherin is going to have to try harder! Oh no, a Gryffindor chaser had been knocked from his broom by a Slytherin beater, bad luck that!" Dean continued his commentaries with extreme biased for the remainder of the game.

Hermione wondered why Professor McGonagall had allowed it, but perhaps she figured it was okay since only about half the crowd could hear him anyways. The rest of the game was pretty uneventful, most of the players were trying to stay on their own brooms, let alone knock opposing teammates off their brooms. She hoped that Harry had remembered to cast the water repellant spell on his glasses, or he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Another goal for Gryffindor! Looks like Martin is not guarding his posts well this game AT ALL!"

The teams took turns stealing the Quaffle from each other, making it the goal posts, and then having their play blocked by the keeper. This happened a few times until Damian, a Slytherin chaser, got a Quaffle past Ron and tied the score.

"DAMIAN TIES IT UP!" Dean screamed in anger.

Hermione borrowed Luna's binoculars and tried to find Harry, hoping he was already on the trail of the snitch. Instead, she managed to focus in a green and silver blur, making a spiral dive dangerously close to the ground. Hermione's heart leapt, _was Malfoy going to catch the snitch? And where was Harry?!_ It was then Hermione saw it; Harry was now right on Draco's tail, and she could only assume they were both in pursuit of the snitch. Draco pulled up quickly before hitting the ground, as did Harry. They followed the snitch around the Slytherin viewing areas, where they were cheering Draco on like crazy.

Draco followed it through the hoops, which Harry steered clear of, and they were again both on the snitch, following along side the bottom of the Gryffindor fans. Hermione heard the noise before she realized what had happened; it almost sounded like a stampede, hundreds of Slytherins stomping their feet and shouting in victory; Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch!

"Well, so ends our second match of Gryffindor And Slytherin, and rather quickly I'd say!" Dean said, sounding disappointed, "Malfoy catches the snitch, making the score Slytherin 170, Gryffindor 20."

As the Slytherins poured down to carry their hero off of the field, the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way to Harry, he had landed by Gryffindor's goal posts.

"Hey Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I don't know," he said, sounding very disgruntled, "I thought for sure I had it…"

"It's alright, mate…next time," said Ron encouragingly.

"If there is a next time…what if we don't make it to the cup?"

"We will, Harry! Don't worry, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seekers don't have anything on you!" Ginny declared.

Harry nodded as they all headed back to the Common Room. Malfoy was having such good luck lately it made Harry wonder if Draco hadn't found a bit of Felis Felixis for himself.

~*~

January and February passed in a rainy blur and for the first time, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy shared a common interest…they were both waiting for the weather to clear up so they could have the Seventh Year Picnic, and the Spring Festival. Most of the students occupied themselves on Friday afternoons by playing chess in the Great Hall, keeping away from peeves, or retreating to their common room for the warmth of their fireplaces. A few Gryffindors had taken it upon themselves to track in enough mud through the Entrance Hall to keep Filch busy for most of the weekend.

To Hermione's delight, the first weekend of March brought sunshine, and a perfect day for their picnic. The House elves in the kitchens had agreed to bring up food and have them delivered to the grounds. Hermione had made very good friends with the kitchen elves, and they would probably do anything she asked of them. It bothered her that they were still so eager to serve. She also had asked Hagrid to move some of the tables from the Great Hall to the grass by the lake. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the decorations when Draco approached her.

"Where's Pansy?" Hermione asked in shock, she hadn't seen the two of then apart since that horrible day in January.

"Oh, I told her to meet me down here at noon, she doesn't need to be bothered with setting stuff up…"

"You mean like how I did this all by myself?" Hermione questioned, glaring at him.

"Relax, Granger. I knew you had help."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, "Would you at least help me move this one last table? It's not straight."

"If it'll get you to stop whining, then yes." Draco said, flashing her one of his smirks.

"Just move it forward, okay?" Hermione asked, picking up her side of the table with lots of effort.

"Whatever you say," Draco said and began to walk forward when Hermione stopped abruptly.

"What's your problem, Granger?"

"Hang on," she said, making a strange movement, "I've lost my right shoe."

"Why are you always losing your right shoe?" Draco asked curiously, although he tried to sound annoyed.

Hermione snorted in reply, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"What, you've got one foot smaller than the other?" Draco asked jokingly, but realized he was spot on when Hermione blushed slightly, and then glared at him.

Draco stifled his laughter and set the table down. To Hermione's relief, Pansy greeted Draco before he could make any comments about her foot. Wow, it was weird to feel relief at the sight of Pansy Parkinson, she usually felt disgust.

"Come on Pansy, it's such a lovely day!" Draco called to Pansy, twirling her around and Pansy laughed.

"You're upbeat this morning," she said.

"It's a beautiful day and I've got a beautiful girl," he said, taking her hands into his as he began to waltz. Pansy looked slightly embarrassed, and Hermione could tell her eyes were scanning the grounds to see if anyone was watching.

Hermione turned to finish setting the tables, and as Draco began to hum a too familiar tune, she felt as if her heart stopped beating, it was the same song she had sung with her mystery man.

"So this is love," Draco began to sing, and she recognized the voice. Her heart started beating again, although much too fast for her own good. There was no longer any doubt in her mind - Draco Malfoy was her Prince Charming, and Pansy Parkinson was living in her fairytale.

She realized that Draco had stopped singing and glanced quickly at them, just in time to see Pansy starring at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Don't you remember the song, Pansy? We sang it together the night we danced at the ball…"

"Oh, err…so this is love," Pansy sang.

_Well, attempted to sing at least_, Hermione thought to herself. It was the most horrible noise Hermione had ever heard in her life, and she could tell by the way Draco cleared his throat, he thought the same thing. To everyone's relief, they were distracted by the shouting and laughter of their classmates as they made their way down to the lake.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, taking a seat next to her at the table.

"Nothing, Ginny…it was just a lot of work to set up…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You should have told me Malfoy wasn't going to help! What a jerk…"

"Yeah, what a jerk…" Hermione agreed as the truth about Draco Malfoy was slowly sinking in.

"You wanna take a walk?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione's increasingly sad tone.

"Sure," she agreed, already heading away from the lake. Ginny shot Harry and Ron worried glances before following her.

When Hermione found a patch of grass that was far enough away from the students enjoying their lunch, she sat down and starred off at the sky.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Just before everyone came…Draco tried dancing with Pansy…he sang the song to her, from Cinderella. She didn't know it, and he started looking confused."

"He sang _your_ song? So Malfoy _is _the guy you danced with!" Ginny said, excited to finally have the three-month old mystery solved, but saddened by the fact it was Malfoy. She allowed Hermione a few moments of silence before speaking again, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" Hermione said, rising from the ground instantly, "he's with Pansy now! And even if he wasn't, he's bloody Draco Malfoy, I'm just going to have to forget all about that night…"

"But I thought you loved him!"

"I thought I did too…" Hermione admitted, "but I'll just have to leave it at that night, that one marvelous night…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione assured her, "now let's get back to the picnic before anyone notices."

Hermione was pleased that the rest of the picnic went rather well. She had to scold some seventh year boys when they went into the lake to try to coax the squid, but other than that everything went well. Most of the guys had started up mini games of Quidditch, or Wizards Chess, while the girls gossiped and giggled wildly under the comfort of the large trees. As the sun set, most of the students returned to the castle, a few lingered behind. Among then were Pansy and Draco, much to Hermione's displeasure.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were clearing off the tables for Hagrid to bring back to the Great Hall for dinner when they heard a few Slytherins making loud "ohhh" and whooping noises. She turned to see Draco and Pansy dancing, if that's what you called it. Pansy wasn't the most graceful dancer, and Harry and Ron could barely contain themselves when she stepped on Malfoy's foot.

"Ron, I think even _you_ dance better than that!" Ginny exclaimed as they passed Draco, Pansy and their small group of supporters.

Draco was going to retaliate, but Pansy held him back, "Draco, it's getting late, I'm getting tired of dancing, it's not very much fun without music…"

"But, I don't understand.... you loved dancing at the ball, and we didn't have music then…"

"Draco Malfoy, where is your head? Of course we had music at the ball!" She said, laughing. She motioned for her small entourage to follow her into the castle, and they followed obediently.

Draco looked around and everyone else had gone back to Hogwarts as well. He sat on the edge of the fountain, sighing, "What's wrong? Something with Pansy doesn't feel right. She doesn't like dancing or signing, and I don't get that same feeling I did the night at the ball…" he thought aloud, but could find no solution. He rose to leave as he heard a girl singing, the same beautiful voice he knew belonged to his masked beauty from the ball.

_I've always dreamed   
That my life could be   
Like a fairy-tale   
A perfect fantasy   
Every day a new adventure   
On some undiscovered shore   
Was it nothing more   
Than a dream?  _

Draco could hear the singing becoming more distant, and he followed it as best he good, it sounded like the girl was returning to the bridge where they had kissed.

_Then one magic night   
With a single __dance__  
I found more than just a storybook romance   
And for once my life was perfect   
As we glided 'cross the floor   
And it was so much more than a dream   
So much more than a dream   
I could say it never happened   
Just a dream from the start   
But then I'd live my life   
With a broken heart  _

Draco followed her as quietly as he could, staying far enough away for her not to hear the leaves crunching under his feet. He knew how easily the girl could be startled, and he didn't want to loose her a second time. She settled at the bridge, looking out across the grounds, and he leaned against a tree, enjoying the enchanting sound of her voice.

_Cause in a Prince's arms   
I've found a love I can't deny   
If there's any chance to set things right   
I've simply got to try   
So I'll trust my heart   
What else can I do?    
I can't live in dreams   
if my dreams are to come true   
_

Draco could hardly stand to be so far away from her. He had to hold her in his arms again, kiss her. The girl must know who he was; know that he was with Pansy, the wrong girl. He slowly made his way to the bridge.

_There's a better life that's waiting   
Past the mountains I must climb _

Draco stopped just behind her and they sang the rest of the song together, just as they had on the night of the ball,

_  
"I will take a chance on love   
to get my once upon a time  
 Oh, I want so much more  
 So much more   
than a dream."_

"Pansy wasn't the girl I danced with at the ball, it was you! Won't you turn around and let me see your face? Can't we be together?" Draco begged.

Hermione remained very still, she had to come up with a plan, and quick, or be humiliated by Draco Malfoy.

"At the Spring Festival…" she said, trying to speak higher than normal to disguise her voice.

"But, please, can't we just…?"

"No," she said firmly, "it must be then."

They stood there in silence for a few more moments, until Draco realized he was defeated, "I shall wish that tomorrow is the Festival then, my heart will barely stand this wait. I bid you goodnight my sweet, sweet Cinderella."

Hermione waited to turn around until he was well out of sight, and allowed herself to cry. She had just promised to reveal herself to Draco Malfoy at the Spring Festival next month, what had she been thinking?!

A/N: So the next chapter is going to be The Spring Festival, and Hermione is supposed to reveal her identity to Draco. She's thinking of chickening out, but perhaps she'll gain confidence from Professor McGonagall and Ginny. Although, Draco and Hermione do have Pansy, Professor Snape, Filch and Lucius all working against their happy. Read to find out if true love can prevail!


	7. The Spring Festival

A/N: I have been so excited to write this chapter! THE BIG REVEAL…I hope it goes according to plan, haha. On a side note, this is like the fastest I've ever written a story, only two chapters left! Don't get spoiled guys, I don't know what's keeping me in line, and it probably won't last forever, as my homework has become seriously neglected…stupid college GEN ED courses. Anyway, onto the Spring Festival!

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Seven: The Spring Festival

~*~

Hermione was making her way from her Charms class to the library, when an owl pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, but the owl was already flying away. Hermione unrolled the neatly rolled piece of parchment, instantly recognizing Professor McGonagall's curly handwriting:

Miss Granger –

I hope you remember our talk the afternoon I gave you the mask and slippers. They were intended as a gift to be used to find true love, and your happily ever after. I expect them to be used as such, by whatever means necessary.

Good Luck,

Minerva McGonagall

~*~

Hermione was practically running to the library now, although she was sure she would leave out the letter. Hermione wasn't quite sure herself why Professor McGonagall had taken up the art of playing matchmaker with her students, but she was grateful no less. Professor McGonagall – and her gifts – had given her a lot of courage over the past few months. But that didn't mean she felt like explaining it to Ginny, either.

"You're never going to believe what just happened," Hermione said, throwing her book bag on the ground as she took a seat next to Ginny.

It only took a few seconds for Ginny to read Hermione's expression, and then her eyes went wide with excitement, "What happened?" was all she managed to ask.

"Well, last night I was on my way back into the castle from the picnic, and I saw Pansy dancing with Draco. Well, she wasn't dancing very well and some of the Slytherins were laughing at her, so that was nice."

"Naturally," Ginny agreed, nodding.

"Anyway, she got mad at Draco, probably because she was embarrassed. Well, I was upset so I went down to the bridge. He heard me singing…" Hermione admitted, blushing.

"You have a beautiful voice, Hermione. Go on!" Ginny nudged her encouragingly, and Hermione smiled.

"Well…okay, he came to the bridge, but I didn't let him see my face. He knew I was the girl from the ball, and I…I don't know why, but I told him I'd let him know who I was at the Spring Festival! Oh, Ginny, how could I be so foolish?"

"More like brave," Ginny retorted, "Hermione, don't you see? This is your chance! He knows now Pansy's a phony, it's perfect!"

"I don't know…" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Well, if you want a distraction, you could help me with my History of Magic essay…"

"Of course," Hermione said laughing, "but only because I don't end up actually doing it for you, like Harry and Ron."

Hermione and Ginny had kept their voices appropriate level for the library, and never dreamed that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had been standing behind the bookshelf for their entire conversation. They really didn't know what all of it meant, but he figured if he could get Hermione in trouble, then why not tell Snape? And that's exactly what he did.

~*~

Argus Filch sat in his office the following Friday afternoon, preparing for the troublemaking that would surely ensue this weekend. He heard harsh voices outside of his office, and rose to answer the door, looking very agitated. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stood at his doorway, both looking very displeased.

"What now?" Filch muttered, leaving the door open.

Lucius entered first, Snape shutting the door behind them.

"I paid you a substantial amount of galleons to find the girl who fit that glass slipper…and the best you can come up with is _Parkinson?"_ Lucius spat.

"Now, wait just a minute…the slipper fit that girl! I did exactly what you told me to do!"

Severus Snape pursed his lips, and Lucius instantly knew he was hiding something, "tell me what you know!" he demanded.

"Well, I choose Parkinson, she seemed like the logical choice, she was already infatuated with your son, anyway!"

"What do you mean 'the logical choice'? What have you been up to, Severus?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Saving Slytherin house from embarrassment!" Snape bellowed, "_Granger_ was the girl at the ball, your son was in love with a mudblood!"

"That's impossible! My son would never…"

"Precisely, he didn't know it was Granger he danced with. So I did what I had to too make sure he would never know the truth!"

"Does Granger know about any of this?"

"Yes," Snape spat bitterly, "Crabbe and Goyle informed me that she was discussing it with the _Weasley_ girl in the library."

"She must be dealt with, then. I suppose I will have to settle for the Parkinson girl in the mean time…" Lucius sneered and turned to Filch, "summon the Parkinson girl to me, at once! There is much to discuss with her…" Lucius demanded.

Filch took out a special piece of parchment, it was charcoal black and he wrote on it with silver ink. He wrote the name "Pansy Parkinson" and gave it to his owl, which had been sleeping at post through the entire argument.

~*~

It was the last weekend in April, and the day of the Spring Festival had come at last. To Hermione's surprise, Draco was much more animated about helping with the Spring Festival than he had been with the picnic, and had even taken charge of a few things. He had been driving her absolutely crazy this past month, every time she went to make a preparation, Draco had already beaten her to it. She remembered back to the beginning of the year, the Spring Festival and the Ball had been his idea, so it would make sense that he was excited about them. She blushed at the thought that the prospect of meeting his mystery girl could have something to do with his excitement. Hermione had been agonizing over this day for a month, but in a way she was a little relieved it was finally here. Draco had been driving her crazier since he'd broken up with Pansy than in the few months he was with her.

Hermione was still trying to think of a way out of telling Draco the truth, but she knew that Ginny and Professor McGonagall wouldn't let her pass up her chance – for a third time. She had just finished climbing the ladder when she heard the voice that both sent chills down her spine and made her heart skip a beat. It was the most wonderful and most hated voice she knew, Draco Malfoy's.

"Granger, don't mess up the banner!" he warned as Hermione hung the left side of the banner across the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Relax, Malfoy, I can handle a banner! You've hardly let me do anything else…" Hermione hoped he hadn't heard that last part, but based on what he said next, Hermione knew that he had.

"That's because I want everything to be _perfect_…" he insisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "Is it straight, then?"

"A little more to the left," he ordered with enough authority in his voice to make Hermione want to go back to her dormitory and call it a night right then. Hermione inched toward the left, leaning her weight away from the ladder and toward the sign. Her right shoe slipped from the ladder, and it took Hermione a minute to comprehend why she hadn't hit the hard ground yet.

Draco placed her on the ground after holding her in his arms for longer than necessary. Hermione wondered how quick his reflexes must be, to have caught her so quickly. _And why didn't he want to see her humiliated? Was it because Professor's were around?_

"You smell," he said, starring so intently into her eyes, she felt like he could see her soul.

"Excuse me?" she asked, infuriated. She went to move away from him, but his grasp tightened.

"…Like roses and lilies," he said, finishing his thought. This was the closest she had ever been to Draco Malfoy in her entire life, and it was because he was _holding_ her. Hermione could have sworn he leaned in to smell her hair, and then let out a sigh. It was an odd sort of sigh Hermione couldn't place, like a sigh you would make at the first rain, or the first day of spring, when all the flowers had their first bloom. A sigh of pleasure.

Hermione blushed a deep red, "oh, well, yes, it's my perfume," she said, still struggling within his grasp.

"Is it now?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Yes," she retorted defensively.

"Are you two going to finish setting up, or should we cancel the Festival?" Professor Snape said in his usual harsh tone as he descended the staircase. Draco pushed Hermione away from him, as if her skin had burned him. For a brief moment, Hermione wondered why Professor Snape was coming down from the second floor, instead of coming up from the dungeons. Her suspicions were interrupted when Professor McGonagall brought over the last box of decorations and handed them to Hermione.

"I trust their almost done Professor Snape, isn't that right Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked, giving her a sly wink.

Startled, Hermione replied, "Yes, Professor. We're almost done, the festival will be starting within the hour."

"And we're still on for the dance in the garden this evening?" Draco reminded the Professors.

"Yes, of course. We'll be in and out throughout the day, if you need us." Professor McGonagall assured.

Hermione had to hold back her shock, she had never heard Professor McGonagall refer to her and Snape as _we_, but she supposed she was hinting at him to keep his nose out of things. If Professor McGonagall wasn't careful, Hermione was going to be convinced she was a hopeless romantic.

~*~

The rest of the day was the most fun Hermione had in a long time, if you excluded that fact that Draco had been following her around ever since the ladder incident, trying to ask her inconspicuous questions about the ball. But Hermione knew what he was up to, he was pondering the fact that Hermione was his mystery girl, and he didn't seem horrified at all. Confused and shocked, but certainly not horrified.

Hermione was taking tokens for the dunk tank when a voice behind her made her jump and she nearly dropped all of them.

"Who did you go to the ball with?" He demanded in nothing more than a whisper, his warmth breath caressing her neck.

"Neither of us took anyone, remember? '_I'm not taking anyone because it sort of defeats the whole purpose of a Masquerade Ball, don't you think?'" _She recited exactly what he had told her when she asked if he was taking Pansy Parkinson to the ball.

"Clever girl," he whispered, and walked toward the archery boards. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, without even trying, she was giving Malfoy exactly was he wanted, a game of cat and mouse. _But if he caught me tonight, would it be over? Was it all about the pursuit for him, and not the catch itself?_

Ginny pulled her hand and led her behind the booth, her eyes wide.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Don't play that game, Hermione Granger! Draco was flirting with you! Have you told him…?"

"Keep your voice down, Ginerva!" Hermione said firmly, causing Ginny to blush furiously.

"I told you never to call me that!" she demanded.

"Well then keep your voice down, or I'll make sure the whole school knows it by tomorrow."

"Fine," Ginny pouted, "I just wanted to know how things were going…"

"I know, Ginny, and I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous about tonight! I'm so glad I talked Professor McGonagall into letting you be here…" Hermione admitted in defeat.

"Have you decided how you're going to do it, then?"

"Tonight, at the dance in the gardens," Hermione decided as she spoke.

"Oh, how romantic!" Ginny sighed, her eyes wide. Hermione figured she was picturing the whole event in her head, "Oh, you should wear the mask!"

"Do you really think so?" Hermione said, frowning.

"It would have such a dramatic effect. You could wear your mask, dance the night away and then reveal yourself to him at midnight, near the fountain…"

"Ginny, you really are a hopeless romantic! You're as bad as Professor McGonagall…"

"What?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, this time it was her cheeks that turned bright red, "I better get back to managing the festival."

Well, managing really wasn't the right word. Everyone was having a great time at the various booths they had put together, so she decided to go into the Castle to make sure the food was going to be brought down soon.

"Were are you going, Granger?"

"To have the food brought down, Malfoy. Someone has to take care of lunch," she said, managing only to sound mildly annoyed.

"Well, do you think you can manage that with _both _shoes?" Draco asked, smirking. He looked rather triumphant, actually, and that irked Hermione.

"I'll be fine," was all she managed to say. Her heart was beating quickly, and she felt like a book was on her chest, constricting her oxygen. _Why did he always have that effect on her?_

When Hermione returned to the grounds, she made sure to keep Ginny at her side for the rest of the day, leaving Malfoy starring at her from afar. She felt very self- conscious, the way he stared at her, but at least he wasn't bombarding her with questions anymore. _I'm sure he'll have his chance tonight, though._ To Hermione's excitement and horror, the sun was setting before she knew it, and girls were retreating to get ready for the dance, eager to wash pie, dirt and everything else from their hair.

Hermione starred at herself in the mirror, feeling very refreshed from her shower. She chose a knee length cotton dress, perfect for a spring night. It was dark brown, with green and blue floral designs. The colors contrasted with her skin nicely, picking up on the hint of blue in her eyes. Ginny again helped with her hair, using more of the magical gel that kept her hair in place. Ginny tried a new curling spell, which turned out wonderfully, and placed a light blue flower in her hair for finishing touches. Hermione slipped into brown heels, a big contrast from her footwear the last time she'd danced. Hopefully, she'd get her glass slipper back from Pansy somehow. Ginny and Hermione had decided against the mask, thinking it would be too dramatic since no one else would be wearing one, and it remained forgotten in her trunk.

~*~

A majority of the seventh years made their way down to the gardens together, and Hermione heard the excited noises before she could see what all the commotion was about. A large tent had been pitched, providing cover for where the band had set up the play. Hundreds of lights lit up the gardens where the moonlight couldn't, and Hermione couldn't help but sigh. It was truly a beautiful sight, and she knew who was responsible for it. As she walked toward the tent, she noticed its poles were wrapped in vines, roses, and lilies. She stopped to smell them, and they smelt like heaven. She wondered how long she would be able to resist Draco, because it was clear he was pulling out all the stops tonight to prove he could be her Prince Charming.

Harry and Ginny took their spots for first dance, and Neville and Luna followed. To Hermione's shock, Ron and Lavender Brown were next, and dozens of couples followed to take the dance floor.

"I think you're supposed to give me the first dance," Draco said softly. Hermione jumped, how did he keep sneaking up on her like that?

"What?" Hermione asked, as if unaffected by this dance.

"You know," he began, "being Head Boy and Head Girl, I think we should have first dance."

Hermione turned her head toward him and nodded, it was a really weak excuse, but she didn't care. He bowed slightly, and offered his hand. Hermione placed her hand in his, and as he led her to dance floor, she tried to pay no attention to the intensity she felt whenever he touched her.

He put one hand around her waist, and took her right hand into his, intertwining his fingers with hers. He starred into his eyes, and Hermione knew that as long as they were dancing, he wasn't going to break his gaze. She had spent months wondering in the back of her mind what it would be like to dance in public with Draco Malfoy and no masks to conceal their identities, and she realized that when she was him, she really didn't care what anyone else thought.

"You look beautiful," he declared, not breaking their contact.

Hermione blushed and turned away.

Draco raised his hand from her waist and gently touched her chin, reforming their eye contact. His rough hand grazed over her cheek and she found herself leaning into his embrace.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked again.

Hermione tried to find the words to tell him no, but her throat felt very dry. She tried desperately to think of a song, anything other than the one that was already playing in her heart, but she couldn't resist:

"_Somehow I know I will find a way, _

_To a brighter day, in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me, _

_Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one._

_I won't give up on this feeling,_

_And nothing could keep me away."_

She sang to him just above a whisper, a secret song just for the two of them. He closed his eyes and they danced across the gardens. Draco's heart was pounding, why hadn't he noticed this before, was he that big of fool? As he looked into Hermione's eyes, everything suddenly made sense.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

He had always smelt that perfume whenever Hermione had been around. Hermione had been there the day Filch was trying the slipper on the girls, she told Draco she was just seeing what all the fuss was about. Her right foot was smaller than the other, which must explain why she was always slipping out of her shoe…and why she'd lost her slipper than night on the stairs…and why she had been so afraid to reveal herself to him.

_I know what's real can not be denied, _

_Although it may hide for a while._

_With just one touch love can calm your fears,_

_Turning all your tears, into smiles._

_"It's such a wondrous feeling, I know that my heart can't be wrong." _ Draco sang with her, caressing her cheek.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, and she felt the warmth of his body on this chilly spring night. He twirled her a few times, and she fell effortlessly back into his arms.

_Love can make miracles, change everything,_

_Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing (make your heart sing),_

_Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all._

Draco and Hermione weren't thinking about anything else, except for being together. They weren't thinking of Draco's dangerous and disapproving father, or the protectiveness of Harry and Ron. They weren't even considering that they were from two houses that had been rivals for centuries. They were only thinking how it would be if this moment would last forever, dancing in the moonlight in each other's arms.

_Oh I still believe in destiny,_

_That you and I were meant to be._

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

_Yes I still believe, believe in love._

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's, grasping her in his arms tightly. It wasn't the eyes burning into them that startled Hermione, or the gasps from the surprised students. No, that didn't bother her, but the shrill scream of Pansy Parkinson as she ripped Hermione apart from Draco was enough to bring her out of her dream. She looked at Draco in horror, her eyes wide with shock.

"Pansy?! What are you doing?" Draco demanded, Hermione had never seen him so angry.

"Draco, darling," she said loudly, stroking his arm. She stood on her toes to reach his ear, and whispered a message only he would hear, "I've been talking to your father. He knows all about Granger and he's promised_ not_ to hurt her, if you forget all about her and marry me..." she said, pulling away from him with a smile.

"This is low, Pansy! Even for you…" he somehow managed to keep a low voice, even in all his anger. He wasn't afraid of Pansy, but if his father was now involved, well that was a different story; he knew what had to be done. Draco looked over Pansy and into Hermione's eyes.

"Sorry about that Granger," he said, clearing his throat, "don't know what came over me."

"Good boy," Pansy mouthed to Draco, and yanked his arms around her waist when the next song started.

Hermione stepped away in horror, retreating to the castle. Draco knew she was probably crying and knowing he was responsible for that was like a dagger through his heart. _Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did he have to hurt her emotionally to keep her from his father's physical harm?_

Hermione didn't stop running until she threw herself onto her bed and she allowed the tears to come freely now. She knew now that any chance she'd had with Draco was over. _Why did Pansy still have a hold on him? I thought he only was with her because he thought that was the girl from the ball…? _Hermione didn't bother to straighten herself up when the door opened, she already knew who it was.

"Hermione?" Ginny almost whispered.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm too embarrassed right now…"

Ginny took a seat on Hermione's bed, and took Hermione into her lap, stroking her beautiful curls gently.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! Everything was going perfect until Pansy showed up. It's like she's got some sort of spell over him…" Ginny mused.

"She does have a power over him. She's a Slytherin, his sensible match. Oh, Ginny, Draco and I could have never been anyway…" Hermione said, resting her head in Ginny's lap again.

"Hermione, I know you don't believe that. I know you believe in destiny, " she said, referencing Hermione's song from earlier this evening. Their dance seemed so far away now, a dream that turned into a nightmare with Pansy's arrival.

"I don't know anymore, Ginny. I felt so right in Draco's arms, and I was sure he felt the same way…but now, I just don't know. Graduation isn't for another two months, how am I going to face him?"

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to be…" Ginny reassured, as Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

A/N: Okay, so I know you're probably all pissed at me. I said it was going to be the big reveal, but I didn't promise a happy ending! Lucius and Snape are working with Pansy, or more like using her as a pawn, to keep Draco and Hermione apart. I wonder how long they'll be able to pull that off?

Find out in Chapter Eight: "So This is Love…?" …. We're so close to graduation, guys!!


	8. So This Is Love?

A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but it's been crazy at Disneyland and things are finally starting to wind down again. Which sucks, because I get less hours, but I also get more time to write, so yay! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, and adding me to your lists, makes me feel special! :) Anyway, I think I've made it up to you with this chapter, it's over 5,300 words, oh yay!!! Hopefully Chapter Nine will be out sometime early feb, and I will continue the story if you want me to, so be sure to R/R! Thanks guys :) PS Sorry about the funky formatting, this program is driving me crazy!:P

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Eight: "So, This is Love?"

Fifty-eight days until Graduation. Only fifty-eight days left of Hogwarts and seeing her friends everyday. Only fifty-seven more nights to NOT think about him. Only fifty-eight days left of Draco Malfoy before he left forever. That meant sixteen more classes of double potions, three more Hogsmeade weekends and three more meetings with him and their Professors, and Hermione didn't know how she was going to handle it. Unfortunately, today was one of those three days. Hermione slowly made her way to the Transfiguration classroom where they'd held their meetings this past year. They only had to plan the pre-Graduation party and they would be done.

As she placed her books on the table, Hermione realized she'd preferred the meetings when she'd hated Draco. Now he sat at the other end of the table with Professor Snape, and she could barely smell his cologne anymore. The way he started at her…like he couldn't wait to get away from her, stung a little more every time she saw it.

"Having a good day, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione shot upright in the Professor's direction, not realizing how deep in thought she had been.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, yes, of course…"

"Is there something you need to discuss, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, offering one of her rare, sympathetic smiles.

Hermione already felt a little better, but refrained from answering when Professor Snape and Draco entered the room. She chose to grab a quill and parchment from her bag instead, rummaging through her book bag just long enough to avoid any eye contact.

"Well, we might as well get right to it," Professor McGonagall suggested as she took a seat next to Hermione.

"You two just need to arrange the pre-graduation dance and prepare your speeches for the ceremony. How are you two coming along?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I've reviewed Draco's speech, everything seems to be in order," Professor Snape replied in his usual smug tone.

Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed, like she wanted to say something, but she simply nodded in reply.

"So the party, then…" Hermione began, wanting to move the meeting along as quickly as possible.

"Right. I think that since it's the night before graduation, and the seventh years already have a lot on their plates, we could make it a little more casual," Draco suggested, not looking up from his notebook. He wouldn't even make eye contact with Hermione. Instead, he seemed to only be starring in their general direction.

Hermione nodded in reply, "I'll take care of the menu with the House elves in the kitchens, we'll keep to simple snacks."

"I can book the talent again." Draco offered.

"If I may, what attire do you two consider to be casual? This dance must still be appropriate," Professor Snape said in a warning tone.

"I suppose they could come in their normal robes, or perhaps their weekend clothes, nothing like the Yule Ball," Draco clarified.

Hermione felt like everyone's eyes were suddenly on her, waiting to see if she agreed with Draco.

"That's fine," she said nodding. Hermione realized she had to keep to short sentences, or her voice would start to shake. Although, she wasn't sure if that was out of sadness or anger.

"Are there any activities you want to have?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Exploding snaps, Chess…"

"Fine, Fine," Professor Snape replied. Hermione noticed that his tone seemed rather tense, like he was in a hurry to get through the meeting. He was trying not to fidget, and Hermione had seen him check his pocket watch twice in the past five minutes. Under normal circumstances, she would have been tempted to drag this meeting out for as long as possible, but it seemed that she wanted this meeting to end as badly as he did.

"So, we can work out the specifics next week, then?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall shot Hermione a curious look after finally pulling her eyes away from Draco. She seemed to understand everyone's desperation for the meeting to end, and she nodded in reply.

It happened so quickly that Hermione was already back on her feet rubbing her head before she could comprehend that she had fallen.

"You've got to be more careful, dear," Professor McGonagall told her as she offered Hermione her arm, "should I take you to see Madam Pomphrey?"

"No," she replied, "I'll be fine, thank you."

"Yes, Granger," said Malfoy as he placed her book bag in her hands, "you should be more careful," Draco lingered there for a moment, starring into her eyes. Hermione felt like he was trying to tell her something, but Professor Snape cleared his throat and their eye contact was instantly broken.

Hermione made her way to her dormitory and threw herself onto her bed. She let her book bag slide from her fingers and hit the ground, which made a very loud _clank. _Hermione groaned and lifted the bag back onto her bed, wondering what she could have broken. She lifted the flap and instantly noticed a sparkling light. Hermione didn't have to move much around to realize she was starring at her missing glass slipper. Hermione jumped from the bed and ran to her closest. She rummaged through her trunk, found her left shoe, and returned to her bed, holding the pair in her hands.

Glass shoes just don't appear in book bags, so how then? Hermione thought to herself. The answer came to her quickly, something had knocked her over today at the meeting, and she remembered Draco handing the bag to her. He must have put the slipper back into her bag! How? And WHY?

Hermione noticed a small piece of parchment crumbled up in her newly discovered shoe.

_Forget me._

Two words had never made Hermione Granger cry in her entire life, until now. She fell back onto her bed and wept. Why was he doing this to her? Was returning her slipper really his way of saying goodbye? That he was over her? Yet, why shouldn't it be? She wasn't living in a fairytale, there was no wicked stepmother keeping her prince from being with her. Well...there was someone wicked, but she wasn't a stepmother. She was a Slytherin and her name was Pansy Parkinson.

"You're still having meetings? Can't you _cancel_ them or something?"

"Cancel the meetings? Don't you think Professor McGonagall and Granger would find that suspicious?"

"I don't care! You promised that Draco wouldn't go near that filthy mudblood anymore…"

"Miss Parkinson, I promised no such thing. I think you're forgetting who is in charge here._ I_ am your Professor and your Head of House_. I'm_ the one who has given you this opportunity. Draco was ready to toss you aside, and Lucius was going to allow him to do so…

"Okay!" Pansy shrieked, rising from her seat as if it had burned her, "I get it! You keep the meetings as short as possible and I'll handle the rest."

"Fifty-six days of school left, Miss Parkinson. Get creative if you have to, Draco mustn't be alone with Granger, that much is crucial."

"I'm fully aware of that…" Pansy said, her lip stuck in a pout.

"Well then I certainly hope you're capable of holding his attention. You may go now."

"Yes, Professor" Pansy said as she shot him one last glare and then left his office busy thinking of all the ways she could keep Draco occupied for two months.

Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch with Neville and Luna, who Hermione was pleased to see were holding hands.

"I can't believe it's the final game of the season! Three more weeks and we'll be gone from Hogwarts for good!" Neville said to both girls, although he kept more of his focus on Luna, who was blushing slightly.

"I am disappointed that Ravenclaw is out of the match, but I will be pleased if Gryffindor wins. It'd be awful to have Slytherin win our last year."

Hermione and Neville nodded in unison as they all began making their way to the top of Gryffindor's stands. Hermione was positive Neville had said something to her as they took their seats, but couldn't hear him over the deafening roar of the crowds. It appeared that the entire school, students and Professors alike, had shown up to witness the final Quidditch game of the year. For the seventh year it was the final Quidditch game of Hogwarts, and the final showdown between Slytherin and Gryffindor, besides the House Cup.

Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor who was a year younger than them and had always been an avid fan of Harry's, was the commentator for the final game. Hermione wondered why Professor McGonagall had chosen him, knowing he was so openly biased. Perhaps she had let her competitive side get the best of her.

"Madam Hooch is making her way onto the field and the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams make their descent. Potter and Malfoy are shaking hands, and the Quaffle is in the air!" Colin shouted in excitement.

All the players seemed to be playing their best game today, and Hermione was thankful for Colin's commentary so she didn't have to attempt to decipher the blurs of red and green that were whizzing around.

"Weasley makes the pass to Finnigan, and … yes! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Colin shouted as the Gryffindor crowd went wild.

"Crabbe and Goyle are a lethal beater team, as always, just hope the Gryffindor chaser's can keep out of their way…"

Colin hadn't spoken soon enough, because a beater hit Finnigan square in the chest, knocking him off his broom. There was a deafening roar from the Slytherins that made Crabbe and Goyle fly a victory lap, living their chasers undefended. Ginny scored two goals past the Slytherin keeper before Slytherin caught onto what was happening.

"A double play from Weasley and Ericson put Gryffindor in the lead, 30-0!"

"Looks like Weasley's blocked two attempts from Damian, but Lecern got one through! That's okay Ron – two out of three ain't bad…" Colin said enthusiastically, but switched to more neutral commentary after a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"That makes the score Gryffindor – 30 and Slytherin – 10. Still no sign of the snitch!"

Draco Malfoy sat on his broom, hovering far above the rest of the players. He was supposed to be looking for the golden snitch, but today he just couldn't concentrate. _Figures, it's the final game of the year, and I'm thinking about Hermione Granger._ Draco's heart skipped a beat at just the thought of her name. Perhaps letting her go was going to be harder than he thought, even though he had never technically had her to begin with. He heard a familiar buzzing sound and looked up, if the golden snitch had eyes it would have been starring him in he face. He raised his hand to it slowly, but almost lost control of his broom as Potter rammed him from the side, he could hear the Gryffindor crowed screaming in delight.

Draco regained his balance and flew into Harry as hard as he could. They seemed to tangle with each other, Harry's robes catching on Draco's broom.

"Slytherin makes another goal!" Colin yelled in shock and disappointment, but Draco could barely hear the commentary from this high altitude.

Harry withered and pulled, and finally freed himself. They circled the stadium a few times, keeping a close eye on each other while they both searched desperately for the snitch. It was Harry that saw the flash of gold first, 20 feet below them by the Slytherin goal post. He didn't even risk glancing at Draco before he made his dive. Harry could hear Draco not far behind him as he pushed his firebolt faster. Two more laps around the posts and he had it, Harry Potter had won the final match and the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Every student in Gryffindor's cheering section was on their feet, waving their arms madly and screaming praises for Gryffindor. Slytherin house remained seated and silent, ashamed of Malfoy and the rest of their Quidditch team.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Nevile, Luna and Hermione raised their glasses of butterbeer and led the rest of their house in the Gryffindor cheer. The three broomsticks had been taken over by the students, red and gold as far as the eye could see.

"Congratulations again! You all did so great!" Hermione said, taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"Yeah," said Harry as he slapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, "that was probably our best game ever!"

Ron's ears flushed so much that they matched the color of his hair and Ginny laughed.

"You did really great. Congratulations to Gryffindor!" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, probably repaying Slytherins defeat over and over again in her mind.

"Luna, let's go get more drinks!" said Neville. Hermione's eyes flashed to everyone's full glasses of butterbeer, and Hermione figured Neville wanted to spend some time alone with Luna, which was understandable.

"Three weeks left," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Harry repeated, "three weeks."

Hermione simply nodded.

Harry shot looks to Ginny and Ron before turning back to Hermione, "are you going to be okay leaving Hogwarts? I mean, with how things are…"

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, and then noticed Ron and Ginny were avoiding eye contact with her. Hermione could only thing of one topic that would make everyone this uncomfortable: Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, you didn't?!" Hermione ask, appalled.

"I thought they needed to know!" Ginny said, defending herself.

"And at what point were you _actually _thinking?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione," Harry said firmly, "she was only trying to help. Ginny said you were going through a hard time and she was worried about you. Ron and I feel just awful to not have noticed it…"

"Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I don't want to talk about it because, well…there's nothing to talk about. Discussion over." Hermione said, gulping down the rest of her butterbeer.

Hermione awoke much later than she should have that day. It was Sunday morning, or afternoon, rather, and tomorrow was the beginning of their N.E.W.T's. For the past two weeks Hermione had been avoiding being alone with Harry and Ron as much as possible in an effort to deter them from talking to her about Draco. She suggested studying in the library when they weren't in class, and had made sure their last trips to Hogsmeade had been a group event. She felt a little guilty misleading Ron and Harry, but the less she had to think about Draco Malfoy, the better. She had even told Professor McGonagall she was feeling ill so she could skip out on their meeting.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as she shut her eyes hard, attempting to shield them from the sudden bright light that had filled her room.

"Out of bed, Hermione!" Ginny demanded as she drew back the rest of the curtains, "you've got to help me make Ron and Harry attempt to study!"

Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the lavatory. If she didn't care about her friends receiving N.E.W.T's so much, she probably would have thrown pillows at Ginny until she went away. Hermione washed and dressed and made her way down to the common room, where she spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening studying with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville. She didn't have any idea that far below the common room, in the lowest dungeon, Lucius and Severus were discussing the fate of everyone she cared about, and it was much worse than failing the N.E.W.T's.

"I appreciate you stepping in to handle matters with the Granger girl, Severus, but couldn't you have chosen a better girl than Parkinson?" Lucius asked as he paced in front of Snape's desk in his office.

"It's not as if Filch could have found anyone better, Lucius. Besides, Parkinson was merely a distraction for the time being. She's a placeholder, nothing more."

"Yes, of course," Lucius agreed, finally taking a seat, "I hope to be done with that entire family soon. I honestly don't know why the Dark Lord keeps them around. Spineless, the whole lot of them."

"You'll do well not to question our Lord's authority. Besides, you're not one to cast stones when it comes to courage, Lucius."

Lucius rose as quickly as he'd sat, his wand already drawn from the top of his cane. Snape rose his wand to meet Malfoy's before he could even mutter a spell.

"My loyalty has never been questioned by the people that matter," Lucius said deliberately, "and I'll do well to remind _you_, Severus, that it's taken you a considerable amount of time to deliver the boy…"

"How was I ever supposed to bring Potter to the Dark Lord with Dumbledore watching my every move? We shouldn't even be discussing this matter here, not with so many ears in the castle."

"The castle will no longer be a concern for us when the Dark Lord kills Potter. With the Boy Who Lived out of the way, Lord Voldemort will be free to do away with Dumbledore and all the other mudblood lovers."

"Yes, it will truly be a victorious time for us, Lucius. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important business to attend to then finding your son a girlfriend.

Lucius adjusted his robes before giving Snape one more threatening glare, and then he was out the door and down the hall, as if Snape had been alone the entire time.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall on the eve of Graduation and sighed. The hall was packed with seventh years that were playing games, on the dance floor, or just spending time with their friends. The music was so loud he knew he'd have a headache by the end of the night. He should have been mingling, dancing with Slytherin girls and beating everyone at chess. If this had been last year, this night might have been the best night of his life. But that was when he was carefree, before he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, who had yet to make an appearance.

Draco found a secluded spot in the corner, only talking to people when he had to, waiting for Hermione. Since she was Head Girl, she had to show up…eventually. Draco checked his pocket watch, it was already 9pm. _Where was she? _When the first song he and Hermione had ever danced to began to play, he knew he had to get out of the Hall. He rose impatiently and headed into the courtyard, desperately needing a break from all of these happy people, as they were becoming terribly annoying anyway.

As Draco made his way through the small crowd, he could hear the song:

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_so won't you kiss me? So I'd die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury._

Draco forced the doors open and let them swing behind him, still managing to hear the last chorus that made him remember his first kiss with Hermione, who he now saw was sitting by the large fountain…

_You kissed me like you meant it and_

_I knew that you meant it_

_You meant it. _

"Party too lame for you, Granger?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to her by the fountain.

Hermione didn't answer, and instead pretended to be fascinated by the bushes across the path.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk…it's probably better that way."

"You're such an ass." Hermione said firmly, still not making eye contact.

"I know," Draco said, giving her a smug grin, "But I'm an ass you'll never have to see again after tomorrow…"

"Right. We can pretend this never happened."

"I'm glad we finally agree on something."

"I just need to know one thing," Hermione said, finally turning toward him and looking directly into his eyes. Draco put his hands in his pocket to keep himself from touching her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight…

"You knew it was me you danced with at the ball, not Pansy. Not that I care or anything, but what made you change your mind? I thought you hated Pansy."

"Certain matters were brought to my attention. Choosing Pansy would make things better for everyone, and I mean that."

"Better for everyone how? You'll be miserable."

"I thought you didn't care," Draco said with a triumphant grin. He shouldn't be teasing her like this, but he couldn't help it. Being around her brought out a different person in him.

"I don't," Hermione said just above a whisper, returning her gaze to the bushes.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to keep those we love safe, even if it means doing something we never imagined doing, I know you of all people understand that, Hermione."

"Draco, are saying you're not with me to protect me?"

Hermione knew she was right when Draco looked away from her. It was his turn to stare at the bushes. For the first time in life, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words.

"Come on Granger, for old times sake. Once last dance…"

Hermione's objection was cut short by Draco pulling her up from her seat and into his arms. Draco slid her arms around her waist and began to sing an all too familiar song, and Hermione couldn't look away from his lips. Those perfect, pale lips that looked cold but were warm to the touch. The same lips she yearned to have pressed against her own. Even though her brain was telling her not to, her heart won the fight and Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing herself this one last special moment.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_So this is love_

"I really don't understand you Malfoy – your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"I haven't been fair to you at all. My own selfishness got you involved, and now it's my responsibility to fix it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, landing back into his arms after he twirled her.

"I know," he said whispering into her ear. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, forcing Hermione lean her body in towards his, "but there's a fate worse than being my bride, Hermione, and it's my job to protect you from it."

"You're bride? Draco, what are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"I…" Draco stammered, and for the first time in his life, he found himself unable to lie. _Damn Hermione Granger and her morals!_ "I wore a mask that night because I was looking for a fiancée. I wanted to see how girls would treat me when they didn't know I was heir to the Malfoy fortune.

"Draco, you're only eighteen years old, why do you need a fiancée?"

"Father's advice, of course. I was supposed to have one by Christmas. But it doesn't matter now. I can't give you the life you deserve, Hermione."

"If you think you can stay away from me Draco, you're lying to the both of us." Hermione said, their lips only a few inches apart.

Draco was breathing heavier now. His hands slowly lowered Hermione toward the ground and dragged his lips gently across her neck. He could feel Hermione's warm breath on his face.

"You have to forget me. I'm not good for you, Granger," Draco breathed into her ear.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise as he lifted her back up and moved his arm to twirl her, but Hermione didn't move.

"You're not good for me? Or do you mean I'm not good enough for you?" Hermione spat.

Draco had to suppress a laugh. For the smartest witch of her age, she was awfully thick sometimes. He loved her more than his own life, and he'd never be good enough for her, and that was the complete truth. His love was putting her in danger, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. This seemed to be his only chance to convince her to stay away from him for good, so he went with it.

"You've hit it right on the nose," he said, trying not the sound sarcastic, "you're not good enough from me. I'm a rich pureblood wizard, and you're just a mudblood. Do you honestly think I'd breed with you?"

He'd gone too far, but it was too late. He couldn't take it back now, and he regretted it as soon as the words had left his lips. If she only knew he'd dreamed of their children for months now. To Draco's surprise, Hermione's reaction was quicker than he'd expected, but exactly what he needed, nonetheless.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy! You selfish, inconsiderate Slytherin!" Hermione screamed as she slapped him across the face. She paused for a moment, waiting for his reaction. Draco just looked down at the floor, which frustrated her more.

"I'm not changing my mind Granger, so just leave! Get out of here!" he said just above a whisper, but every word had been clear.

Hermione turned around and ran from the hall, but Draco did nothing to stop her. It took all of his strength not to run after her and declare his love for her. He wanted to promise her that there was some way they could make this work, but he knew better. Draco Malfoy wanted to take Hermione Granger into his arms and kiss her passionately, but instead he watched her run out of the courtyard, and out of his life.

The next day was Graduation. Hermione was careful to make sure she sat next to Professor McGonagall and she avoided all contact with Draco. She starred at the floor when he gave his speech; but looked up at him when she realized he was fumbling through some parchment. Hermione couldn't decided if he was actually nervous, or tying to buy time for something. Hermione wouldn't have to debate for long, because he began his speech shortly after.

"I've been thinking about what to say to everyone since I received my Head Boy Badge. To be quite honest, I wasn't coming up with much for several months. I don't have to remind everyone that house rivalries are strong here, and I don't really know too many students outside of Slytherin. Still, I thought I pretty much knew everything there was to know about the other houses and the students in them.

Then I danced with a girl at the Christmas Ball who changed my entire outlook on life. I don't know if she realizes it or not, but I've always admired her. She excels at academics beyond anyone's expectations. She's brave and extremely loyal to her friends. Her morals and values are that of a true Gryffindor, and temptation has never gotten the best of her. She's someone we can all learn from and I'm sure a lot of you already have. So before I turn things over to our talents Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, I would like to pass on a piece of advice of my own: Be brave enough to live your life the way you see fit. The diplomas we are receiving today are so much more than a piece of paper. Today, we take our future into our own hands, so let's prove to the world that in our hands, the future will be a bright one. Thank you."

Draco returned to his seat in silence, and then applause broke out into the great hall. He received a standing ovation, and it was hard to tell if it was from more that just Slytherins, because today they were all wearing their Hogwarts robes, like they had been before they were sorted. Today, for the first time in seven year, the students were equal again. Draco's words echoed in Hermione's head, _be brave enough to live your own life the way you see fit_, but why wasn't Draco following his own advice? Did he think he was a coward? What was keeping them from being together? Hadn't he just admitted his admiration for her to the whole school? Hermione's eyes gazed out into the crowd, and were instantly drawn to a small row of very blonde, very pale people. It was at that exact moment she realized she had a bigger enemy than Pansy Parkinson, and his name was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione felt a slight nudge and realized Professor McGonagall had called her up to speak. Her memorized speech suddenly left her, and now she was the one fumbling through parchment.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, and turned to him in acknowledgment, "I think we've both learned a lot from each other this year, and I look forward to seeing what you contribute to the future." Hermione had to turn and face the audience again because she was afraid she would cry if she had looked into his eyes.

"We are on the brink of change, but what path will you choose? Draco mentioned that I have high morals and values, and have avoided temptation, but I'm afraid that last part isn't quite true. I'm sure you all know that my friends and I have a knack for breaking the rules. Standing up for what we believe in is something I will never regret, no matter how many school rules I have broken. As a proud member of Dumbledore's Army, I too have some advice for you. Make allies, not enemies. Know your limitations and find out how to overcome them. Use your strengths and be loyal to your friends and family. They've chosen to stick by you when no one else would. Be brave enough to follow your heart…"

Hermione paused briefly, realizing that Draco had said the same thing. Was he trying to tell Hermione to be brave enough to forget him?

"Professor Dumbledore once said that sometimes we must choose between what is right and what is easy. On this day, I promise to never take the easy road. Today, I am choosing hope for the future. Good luck to the class of 1999, I hope to see you around. Good luck to all of you in your endeavors. Thank you."

The crowd didn't wait for Hermione to get back to her seat to stand and cheer. She looked back at Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be holding back tears. She gave Hermione and quick hug and turned to the podium. Together with Professor Dumbledore, they declared the class of 1999 officially graduated.

To Hermione's surprise, she smiled. Last night, Draco Malfoy had broken her heart and she knew that the war would bring them against each other in the future, but that would have to wait. She had to focus on helping Harry fight against Lord Voldemort, and allow herself to forget about Draco Malfoy, one day at a time.


	9. Time Isn't Healing

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I decided to continue this story, and I must say I've probably rewritten this chapter quite a few times. Once you finish this chapter, it's obvious there can be at least one more. How will their journey continue? Let's find out, shall we?

"At the Stroke of Midnight"

Chapter Nine: "Time Isn't Healing"

Hermione Granger looked up at the large stack of files in front of her and sighed. When she had thought of the idea to make Harry a scrapbook for the second anniversary of Victory Day, she hadn't realized how much information the Ministry had actually kept on Harry. The file marked "Potter, Harry" contained over 100 Daily Prophet articles, beginning from his fourth year when he was a Tri-Wizard Champion, and dozens of copies of the awards he had received since Victory Day. That wasn't even counting the 50 some odd pictures Hermione had chosen from her own collection. Yes, this was going to be a very challenging project indeed. Hermione grabbed the folder labeled "1999" knowing that any previous articles were the discrediting works of Rita Skeeter.

"_KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOT TO BE NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC – says "Big reform" is coming!_

"_NEW MINISTER APPOINTS POTTER, several other recent Hogwarts graduates, to be on AUROR TEAM!"_

"_Lucius Malfoy GETS THE KISS, thanks to BOY WHO LIVED!"_

"_Potter, Granger and Weasley – 'Shacklebot's Army'?"_

"_POTTER RECEIVES ORDER OF MERLIN - FIRST CLASS!"_

"_Death Eaters forced out of hiding by POTTER and team!"_

"_THE BOY WHO LIVED SURVIVES – AGAIN!!!! Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort - FOR GOOD!"_

"_Potter and Minister host "VICTORY DAY" dinner to honor fallen heroes"_

"_VICTORY DAY IS COMING! How will you celebrate?"_

"_GRANGER develops new Potion – Potter & Weasley bring big changes to ministry!"_

Hermione jumped abruptly when she heard a loud "thud" on her desk. She looked up into Ron's smiling face.

"Thought this would be a great addition to your project," he said, pointing to the front page of the prophet, "I know you probably haven't read yours yet."

"_2__nd__ ANNUAL VICTORY DAY DINNER APPROACHING! Who will be there? Stay tuned for full coverage of the event in next week's edition!"_

"Thanks, Ron" Hermione yawned in reply.

"Here," he said, handing her a cup of coffee, "you need this more than I do."

"I still need your note for Harry's book, Ron!"

"Come on Hermione, he already knows how I feel…" Ron began to argue, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Ron, the point of a memory book is that someone can look at it years from now and have things to help them remember!"

"I don't think he's ever going to forget Victory Day, Hermione. Besides, can't you just write it for me?" Ron asked, his eyes larger and his lips forming a small out.

Hermione rolled her eyes in reply. Ron had known her long enough to understand that meant "no".

"Well, I'm calling it a night…"

"See you tomorrow, Ron,"

"Hermione, you will have gone home and slept before I see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said, laughing, "I'm headed out soon myself."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning then!"

"Good night, Ron," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione carefully tucked the clippings in the book; she would permanently place them with a sticking charm in the morning. She grabbed the new edition of the Daily Prophet Ron had brought her and flashing green letters caught her eye.

"_MALFOY INTRODUCING NEW BROOM TO COINCIDE WITH VICTORY DAY! THE MOST PROFESSIONAL MODEL YET! DON'T BE LEFT IN THE DUST, THE STARDUST 360 COMES OUT ON TUESDAY!"_

Hermione stuffed the article into her bag and sighed. Draco Malfoy was another man who had managed to land himself in the prophet quite a few times these past two years. She even remembered where she was when she had first read those articles…

"_Heir to the fortune breaks engagement with fiancé. What's next for young Malfoy?"_

"_HOGWARTS ALUMNI opens broom shop! Malfoy, INC. now making custom made elite brooms for Aurors!"_

Lucius Malfoy was dead, Draco had dumped Pansy Parkinson and she hadn't seen him since graduation. The two people that had been standing in the way of their love at Hogwarts were out of the picture, and he couldn't even drop her a bloody owl?! Hermione took deep breaths and made herself calm down, she hated that she still wasn't over the pain of his lies. What was worse, Hermione knew Harry had been secretly eyeing the Stardust 360, since it had been a joint project between the Ministry and Draco. It would be the perfect gift for Victory Day, but that meant she'd have to go to his shop to pick it up. _But owner's are rarely at their shops, right?_ Hermione tried to convince herself. Tomorrow, she was going into Diagon Alley to buy a broom from Draco Malfoy, and she had been dreading the prospect of it for months. Harry had better appreciate this.

Draco Malfoy opened his daily register and sighed. He was backed up on his orders again and needed to catch up desperately. Why had he insisted to his buyers he could have the Stardust 360 ready for Victory Day? It served him right for trying to save on expenses by hiring a smaller staff than his advisors had recommended. On top of that, he had hired a few spouses known for their expertise, which meant duplicate requests off. This wasn't the first time his ambition had gotten him into hot water, yet he doubted it would be the last. Draco gulped down some more coffee and quickly flipped through the Daily Prophet. Potter was getting another dinner in his honor, lovely. Draco clenched his jaw and cursed to himself. He hated Potter now more than ever. He started a legitimate business, despite everyone else's opinions, and had finally gotten rid of Pansy for good. With his father gone and Snape dropped out of sight, there was no one to help her, since his mother hated her from he beginning. He finally had a chance to be with Hermione Granger, and when he went to tell her...she was on a date with Harry Potter. He couldn't blame her, of course, he had left her at graduation and she had always been close to Potter. He couldn't even blame Potter for moving in on her, she was beautiful, intelligent, and loyal, everything a man could ask for in a woman. He had no one to blame except for himself. His thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of a bell. _ Great_, he thought to himself, a_nother order I'll be behind filling_.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She heard a loud chime and cringed, now there was no turning back because someone already knew she was here. Despite all of her praying that Draco Malfoy wouldn't walk out from behind the counter, he did and he looked amazing. He had left his hair fall in a more natural way, leaving behind the slicked back style from Hogwarts. He wore reading glasses that seemed to make his blue eyes brighter, if that was possible. His skin was still pale, and his black suit did nothing to help his complexion. Still, he looked extremely handsome; the suit definitely accented his features. Hermione began to panic, realizing that several awkward moments of silence had already passed by.

"Don't you have a staff?" Hermione blurted out, not being able to think of anything else.

Draco's shoulders slouched back and he took a deep breath. That had definitely not been the question he was hoping for. _Answer her_, he told himself, but all he could do was stare at her. His memories of her had not done her any justice. She wasn't the same girl he had danced with at the ball over three years ago. She was a woman now, and far more beautiful then he could have imagined. She had let her hair grow out, and she had it tossed up in a messy bun. She wore a white collared blouse with a straight grey skirt and black heels. She looked very professional, just the way he would have pictured her. When he noticed her shift uncomfortably, he brought himself to speak.

"They're on holiday," he answered.

"They're on holiday just a few days before the new brooms are out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They all deserved a break. What can I say? I'm a good boss."

Hermione didn't reply, she just looked down at the catalog.

"You want a broom, then? A Stardust 360?"

"Yes, but it's not for me…It's for Harry, for Victory Day…"

"Oh. Right. Potter too lazy to come and get his own broom?" Draco asked, barely able to contain his sudden anger.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's a surprise."

"Right, anything for your boyfriend…"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with surprise, "he's not my boyfriend, Draco."

"What do you mean? Of course he is, I saw you at a restaurant with him…"

"Are you following me or something?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I just…saw the two of you there and I assumed…"

"Well, you assumed wrong. Besides, so what If I had a boyfriend? You asked Pansy Parkinson to marry you!" Hermione screamed, Draco could tell from the tone of her voice that she had been waiting a long time to say that to him.

"Hermione, I…"

"No, Draco! I don't want to hear your ridiculous story that you chose Pansy Parkinson to protect me from your father, because you dropped her as soon as he was captured! Did you come find me? Or send me an owl?"

"No, I didn't, but…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, can you have the broom ready or not?"

Draco looked down at his books, taking a minute to collect himself. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of Hermione.

"Yeah, you can come by the morning of the banquet."

"Good," Hermione replied, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Draco pleaded, coming out from behind the counter and grabbing Hermione's arm.

"I've been waiting two years to see you again. I thought you were with Potter, Hermione. I didn't want to disrupt your life again, I had already done that once before."

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other and shook her head; she couldn't even look him in the face. Before she could protest, Draco was standing next to her.

Draco gently pulled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. He lowered his head slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione gave a small protest but when his tongue pushed his way through her lips and met with hers, she leaned her body into his. Draco drug his hands down the small of her back, up her shoulders and down to her hips. He wanted to feel every inch of her. He hadn't realized how much he had been yearning for her until he had her again. He finally pulled away from her lips and drug his lips down her neck, her perfume was absolutely intoxicating.

"Draco," Hermione said with a small moan, he didn't know if it was in pleasure or out of protest, but he didn't really care at this point.

"Please, Hermione," he begged, "I love you. I know I never said it to you before, but I've loved you since the first night we danced together and I haven't stopped. I opened this shop for you…I mean, I'm doing Hermione…living my own life, and you gave me the courage to do that."

"Draco, I can't just pretend the past few years didn't happen…"

"You have met someone else, then.." Draco said, lowering his head in defeat.

"No," she said, caressing his cheek with her hand, "there's never been anyone but you. I thought you had lied to me at Hogwarts. Everything was so confusing, one minute I hated you for the jerk you were being, and the next you were Prince Charming sweeping me off my feet!"

"I know! I'm so sorry, Hermione. I was trying to protect you, but you were so damn hard to resist!"

Hermione laughed at Draco's frustration and he looked into her eyes, his cheeks flushed.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight," he said, "I can have the shop closed down in just a few minutes."

"Don't you have business to take care of?"

"Hermione, I've been waiting to see you again for two years, to have you in my arms…I'd give up anything for you."

"Let's start with dinner," Hermione said, kissing him again.

Draco checked his pocket watch again. It was 2 minutes past 8 o'clock. Relax, Draco, she's not standing you up…girls are always late, aren't they? But Hermione's not just any girl, he told himself; she was always very prompt in everything she did. Before Draco had more time to dwell on whether or not he'd be spending the evening alone, he heard a small pop from around the corner.

As Hermione approached him, he took a moment to take in the sight of her. She was wearing a blue dress that barely hit her knees, and shoes that were silver, though the heels appeared to be glass. Draco had to suppress a gasp. The gown had been the one she wore the night at the ball three years ago, she had obviously altered it, and the heels of her shoes…were they from her glass slippers?

"You look stunning," he said, opening the door for her. She had worn her hair down, and the curls bounced off her bare shoulders with every step. Draco got a small whiff of her perfume, she smelt like roses.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," said the maître d', "how lovely to see you again."

Hermione flashed Draco a half accusing smile, and Draco merely grinned.

Hermione barely waited until their were seated to question Draco, "so, perhaps I should have you order for me, considering this must be a regular place for you."

"I come here a lot on business with high end clients," Draco said dryly, "besides, I would never dream of ordering for you, Hermione."

"Your server will be with you shortly, Mr. Malfoy. In the mean time, I'll have one of my staff bring out your favorite wine."

Draco nodded in reply, knowing that the fact he had a favorite wine here wasn't helping his case with Hermione.

"So," Hermione began, "should we dispense with the pleasantries or should I ask you what you've been up to these past few years?"

"Well, I don't know," said Draco, "I rather enjoy pleasantries. Besides, you know what I've been up to, running a broom shop. I'd much rather talk about you, or…us."

"Funny, I thought you made it perfectly clear in our seventh year that there should never be an "us".

Draco took a moment to think before responding with something he'd regret. After all, Hermione had agreed to dinner with good intentions, hadn't she? If she'd dragged him here just to get her emotional revenge on him, he was going to feel like a complete git. He couldn't think of anything else but the truth, so he might as well concede defeat.

"I was being a complete git. My father told me that if I chose you, he'd kill you. I was a coward, I couldn't stand up to him…"

Hermione sat in silence, which was definitely something Draco wasn't expecting.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy," said the waiter as he filled their wine glasses, "do you need a few more minutes to decide?"

"Yes, please," said Draco with one of his plastic smiles. The waiter nodded and went to check another table.

"Lucius died over a year ago…" Hermione said in a small voice.

"I know that..."

"I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive. He was still your father."

"I've come to grips with the kind of man my father was, and that he's gone now. As soon as I could rid myself of Pansy, I thought that I would run to you and we'd pick up right where we left off, that I'd be happy again. When I saw you in that restaurant, laughing and smiling with Potter, I realized that it was foolish of me to believe that you'd been waiting around for me all this time."

"How have you felt, Draco, these past two years without me?" Hermione asked softly, Draco could see her eyes begin to water.

"Hollow," he said simply.

"I know what you mean," was all she could say before the waiter returned.

Draco kept to his promise, and allowed Hermione to order for herself. Hermione gave Draco a soft smile, and both agreed this conversation was better left for later.

"Mother is thinking of remarrying," Draco said, which he instantly regretted. His attempt at making light conversation was probably going to stir up more trouble than he'd like.

"Really? Anyone I've heard of?" Hermione asked, knowing this was probably a sensitive subject since his father hadn't been dead for very long.

"Severus Snape," Draco said and then took a sip of water, as if saying his name created a fowl taste in his mouth.

"Snape? You can't be serious?!"

"I can't say for sure why mother chose him. Perhaps he offered? I understand she needs someone to support her, but Snape's one man who shows less compassion that my father did."

"Hopefully your mother will come to her senses."

"Hermione…"

"I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about him. He's always been on the fence, hasn't he? You think your mother would go for someone … safer."

"Perhaps this conversation is better left for private as well," Draco suggested.

"Is there anything we can talk about in public?" Hermione asked, to which neither of them had an answer. Hermione laughed and earned a small smile from Draco, and they finished the rest of their dinner in silence.

Hermione stepped out from the restaurant and was met with a pleasant breeze. Draco placed her cloak over her shoulders and she felt instant warmth. He allowed his hands to linger on her shoulders as he inhaled deeply. Draco slowly dragged his hands down her arms and to her hands. When he gripped her hand he literally felt a spark between them, but he didn't let go. Within seconds they were standing in the doorway of his manor.

Hermione stood speechless in the doorway. Malfoy Manor was nothing like how she expected to be. She has always pictured a large castle with the doom and gloom feeling of the House of Black. She imagined she would feel a dark presence and the manor would be filled with all sorts of dark items. On the contrary, the interior of the manor was quite warm. Draco removed her cloak and placed it in a small closet in the entrance hall. A dark oak staircase led upstairs to the right side of the room. To the left was a small drawing room with soft chairs, a sofa and inn table. It reminded her of a common room. Red flames danced in the fireplace below a mantel filled with pictures of Draco at various ages. There wasn't a single picture of Lucius Malfoy in this room, and Hermione thought perhaps that was why this manor was much more inviting than she had expected.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat on the large leather sofa.

"Wine, please, thank you," Hermione said, remembering all the time she had spent with Ron and Harry in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer.

She saw Draco open a large cabinet and hesitate there for a moment, "Ah," he said, making a selection and removed it from the cabinet, "this is an excellent year."

Draco pulled two glasses from the cabinets above the bar and poured them each a glass. Hermione took the glass from him and smiled. Draco took a seat on the chair that was caddy corner to the sofa, and Hermione forced another smile to hide her shock. He can't even sit by me? She thought to herself.

Draco was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning in towards Hermione. A few moments passed and Draco did nothing but stare into her eyes. It wasn't until that Hermione blushed and took a sip of wine that he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said, clearing his throat and straightening his back, "that was terribly impolite, I had just forgotten what it was like to look into your eyes…"

"I think we both made a lot of mistakes, Draco, we tried to deny our feelings, and look what its done to us? We're not in rival houses anymore, the war is over!"

"Hermione…I was a coward before. I wanted to protect you from my father, but deep down I knew I wasn't good enough for you."

"Draco, how can you say that?"

"Hermione, you're brave and smart and beautiful. You've stood by Potter since your were eleven, even helped him defeat the Dark Lord. I don't deserve that sort of loyalty."

"Draco, just because no one has ever shown you love or affection doesn't mean you don't deserve them!" Hermione said, placing her hand gently on his.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, gripping her hand tightly, "I should have said it then, but I couldn't. I love you."

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione said, taking a deep breath to keep her from crying.

Draco rose from his chair and sat beside Hermione on the coach.

"Kiss me," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"You can't control me, you know," she whispered playfully in reply.

"I know," he said crushing his lips against her own.


End file.
